Amazons on the Verdurous Planet
by AKA99
Summary: The Amazons Project. The result of which left hundreds of people fleeing their homes to move to Gargantia in a panic. Two years later, as the Amazons are on the rise once again, two humans are transformed into Amazons and begin a fight to finally exterminate the beasts. However, the question must be asked: what defines human, and what defines Amazon? Rated M for gore and language
1. 1st Hunt

First Hunt: Amazonz

* * *

Regular text: AMAZON

Talking: "AMAZON"

Different language: _AMAZON"_

Amazonz Driver and Emphasis: **AMAZON**

Thoughts: _AMAZON_

Radio Communication and Intercom: **_AMAZON"_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazons and Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet are two properties that are not mine and they never will be. This is a fan story crossing over the two universes for fun. Nothing more.**

* * *

The room was silent aside from the typing on the keyboard and the mutterings of the man typing. The man at the computer was wearing baggy pants and a tank top under a long coat. He had long greasy black hair with bleached tips. His right eye was a milky white color while the other eye appeared to be fading as well.

"…if the Cells are able to adapt so quickly in a regular body and are amplified by the human cells in the person themselves then I predict that the Cells will have some kind of reaction like that if injected with human cells, especially if those Cells are in turn injected into a persons body…"

He continued to mutter, focused intently on the computer screen in front of him. His right hand reached over to a container nearby and opened it, taking out a white egg. He cracked it on his desk and held it over his mouth, pausing his muttering to eat the yolk raw. While the man was chewing, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and swallowed what was in his mouth.

Before he could get back to work, a chewing noise caught his attention. The man quickly stood up in his chair and turned to the door, finding it was opened and that a lone figure in a cloak was standing in the doorway. The figure had a large black item with a red light in the center in his hand. However, he was eating the item as he stared at the man at the desk.

"Oh, it's you. So you've finally found us huh?" the man smirked. He looked past the figure to see several puddles of a strange liquid all over. "And you've taken down all of my security without as much as a scratch?! Holy shit! That's impressive! I guess it WAS a mistake to make this room unable to hear sounds outside of it." The man sheepishly scratched his head as he laughed.

The figure in the cloak swallowed what he had in his mouth before throwing the object in his hand away. Moving aside his cloak, he revealed a black belt with a face on the buckle. The buckle itself had two handles colored silver and had purple eyes.

The man at the desk opened a drawer and pulled out a belt of his own before putting it on.

 **(Music Start)**

His belt was silver and black instead of being entirely black and had green eyes along with a withered appearance "Very well. You want the samples…come and get them."

In unison, the two twisted the left handle on their belts.

 **ALPHA! / SIGMA!**

 **(YOU!)**

"Amazon" the two said, the man in the cloak speaking for the first time.

Fields of energy suddenly erupted from the two, changing them.

Theme: Armour Zone By: Taro Kobayashi

* * *

 **(Omae wa dare da?!)** Amy and Ledo were back to back while sitting on the ground in a completely blank space, the two of them holding hands. The two were in their regular attire only with their Amazonz Drivers equipped onto their waists.

 **(Ore** **no naka no ore)** In an instant, the scene changed so the characters switched from Amy and Ledo to Amazon Omega and Ledo, then Amy and Amazon Alpha, and finally Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha before switching back to Amy and Ledo.

 **(Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)** The two stood up while still holding each others hands.

 **(Whoa! Souzou no derivation)** They suddenly changed back into Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha and got into ready stances.

 **(Fureru karada akaku kiri-kizami)** The scene changed so that it was suddenly in the base of the Extermination Team.

 **(Kokoro wa doko da?)** It focused on Mamoru, who was eating a hamburger.

 **(Get out me sagashite mo!)** The screen flashed and showed him in his Mole Amazon form briefly before showing his powered up mode before it changed back to Mamoru.

 **(Whoa! Shinzou ga hotobashiru)** All of a sudden, the scene changed once more, showing off the back of The Figure In The Cloak, who turned towards the screen. While he was on screen, the screen constantly flickered between him and Amazon Sigma.

 **(Dake)** Across from Sigma, Amy and Ledo could be seen, the two having tattered clothes and being covered in bruises and cuts. Their Drivers were still equipped onto their waists

 **(Hey-hey)** They flickered back and forth between Omega and Alpha as they reached to their respective Drivers.

 **(We live in Armour Zone!)** They started to run at Sigma as they twisted the handles. In unison, the two shouted "AMAZON!" before energy exploded off of them.

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite)** Alpha slashed and punched at several Amazons around him. He jumped into the air and cut at the throat of one while he landed, the blood of the Amazon squirting onto him.

 **(Kemono ga warau kono machi de)** Omega roared as she ran through several Amazons while swinging her arms around, the blades easily cutting through the Amazons.

 **(Kuu ka kurawareru ka no sadame)** The Extermination Team could be seen fighting against several Amazons as well with Mamoru in his Amazon form, the Team managing to kill them.

 **(Oh Yeah!)** Alpha and Omega were once again back to back, but at separate ends of a ship and in the rain. The two roared in unison but their roars could not be heard.

 **(Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto)** The two spun around and ran at each other.

 **(Tsumedatenagara kieru nasty)** Omega flickered back and forth between her Amazon form, her Imperfect form, and Amy.

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau)** Alpha flickered back and forth between his Amazon form and Ledo.

 **(All Race uragire)** The two quickly approached each other, repeatedly flickering back and forth between their human forms and their Amazon forms.

 **(HOW DO WE SURVIVE?!)** Finally, the charging characters reached each other, slashing with the blades on their arms. However, they repeatedly flickered back and forth still; while the Amazons slashed, when it flickered back to their human forms, instead of attacking, the two ran into each others embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"There is a gas leak, please evacuate the area immediately." The voice repeated through the area.

The source was a young man in a white jump suit with a megaphone. He repeated the phrase as people walked by, some of them groaning about the bad luck of the situation.

"Why did this have to happen now?" One of them said.

Others tried to talk to the man.

"Hey, what's going on here?! You can't just kick us out of here for no reason!" one of them shouted at him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but at this time it's too dangerous for anyone to be in there. We have people working on fixing the situation but at this time please be patient." the man spoke into the megaphone. Given that the person he was talking to was right in front of him, it was definitely jarring.

"This is the third "gas leak" this week! What's really going on here?!" this time it was an older woman who was asking.

"I have already told you" the man with the megaphone replied. "There is a gas leak and it-" before he could finish repeating his sentence, the older woman grabbed the megaphone and pulled it down.

"Stop with that! We're standing right next to you, there's no need to speak into that!"

"I apologize"

"Now tell us what's really happening here!"

"Yeah! Come on we have things to do!"

As the people continued to shout at him, all the man could do was patiently wait and listen to them.

 _Any moment now…the hunt should start…_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Somewhere in the evacuated district, a small group of people silently walked through the area. All of them wore uniforms that wouldn't look out of place on police officers or military. Three of them carried guns while another two had knives. The last one had no weapon at all.

"Oi, Fuku, where did you say the target was?" a woman with a knife asked into her headset.

 ** _"The ID Code is approximately in the building 10 meters ahead on the left."_**

"What's the rank?" a younger man asked.

 ** _"It's listed as Rank C, so there shouldn't be much of a problem while fighting it"_**

The group reached the building and walked in, being careful in case there was anything unsavory inside.

"Ugh, it smells like crap in here" a man with a knife commented.

"Get over it. We just need to get in and get out" one of the guys with a gun told him.

"You say that like it will be easy." Another one remarked.

"Mamoru, can you sense them in here?" the leader asked.

The one without a weapon, Mamoru, nodded.

"There's definitely one in here"

One of the two women shined a light up the stairs. Turning to the others, she motioned to the stairs.

The one in charge nodded at her but pointed at two of them. "Takai, Ryusuke. With me. Ai and Misaki, cover the exit in case they get out. Mamoru, be prepared to transform."

The others nodded and got into position. The female with the shotgun, Ai, got near the door with another person with a shotgun, this person being a male named Misaki. Mamoru, the one without a weapon, stood near them.

Takai, the female with the knife, started to go up the stairs with the one in charge behind her. Then Ryusuke, the man with the knife, followed behind them while drawing a gun.

The three climbed the stairs slowly and carefully. When they reached the top, they found an empty hallway with blood everywhere. The door at the end of the hallway especially had a lot of blood on the floor.

The three walked towards the door. When they entered the room, Ryusuke covered his nose in disgust.

"Ugh! It stinks." He said aloud.

The one in charge rolled his eyes while shining the light over the room. He found several body parts littered around the room while a giant figure was perched in the corner of the ceiling with string coming out of it.

"Target found. Hunt: start." The one in charge pulled the trigger. A single bullet struck the figure and caused it to fall while screaming in pain.

The giant figure got to its feet and looked at the three who just entered, screeching at them. The giant figure looked gruesome, looking somewhat human but also having a spider-like appearance that made it seem rather monstrous.

The giant spider ran at the three humans.

They all got out of the way as it attempted to tackle them, falling face-first onto the ground. Ryusuke unloaded three bullets into its back, causing a bit of blood to spurt out as it screeched. It got onto its knees and dove at Ryusuke, who jumped to the side. The spider got onto its feet and swung its arms wildly at the three. Takai ducked under one swing and lashed out with a kick to its gut before slashing at it with her knife.

The person in charge fired a few bullets at the spider. In response, the spider decided to run, shoving past Takai and going into the hallway.

"Target is coming down!" Ryusuke shouted down the hall as the three chased after the target.

Down the stairs, Ai patted Mamoru on the shoulder before pumping her shotgun then aiming it towards the stairs. Misaki pulled out a wire and strung it across the doorway.

As soon as the spider appeared at the staircase, Ai pulled the trigger of her weapon. The resulting bullet knocked the spider back a few feet.

Mamoru reached to the shoulders of his uniform and gripped them. As he began roaring, he started pulling at it. The uniform ripped at the back as steam erupted from his body.

"Oi! I can't see!" Ai called to him as she pumped her shotgun again and moved out of the way.

"Ow! Fuck, that's hot!" Misaki cried out in pain while getting out of the way.

The spider started to climb onto the wall and jumped down the stairs as the other three chasing it reached the stairs and started climbing down.

Misaki and Ai started to shoot it, stunning it briefly.

Mamoru glowed as his skin began to shift and contort, mutating him. He dashed at the spider and tackled it to the ground as the steam dissipated to reveal his new form. His skin was a silver color. Parts of his chest and legs had dark blue. Across his skin were bulky armor-like parts that were silver. His fingers had elongated so they were more claw-like and blades jutted out of his elbows. His face was more monstrous and had a horn where his nose was in his human form.

Mamoru was shoved away from the spider, which got to its feet only to be blasted again by Ai.

Takai loudly called out as she jumped at the spider from her position on the stairs. The spider avoided her and tried to run at Misaki. The man ducked out of the way as he spider fell into the wire in the doorway. The wire shocked the spider and caused it to screech in pain.

Mamoru ran up behind it and drop kicked it the rest of the way through the door. The other five filed out of the door after it with the first one out being Ai, who shot the spider in the back as she exited.

Ryusuke stabbed the spider in the back then withdrew his knife and shot the wound. The spider screeched as it squirmed around on the ground.

"Mamoru. End it." The man in charge said.

Mamoru nodded and walked over to the spider while growling. He started to roar before driving his hand into the spiders back, blood flowing from the wound and onto the ground. After a few seconds of Mamoru moving his hand around, he yanked his arm out with blood spurting from the wound and an object being ripped out.

The object was a ball with a pulsing red light on the inside of it. It was covered in blood and the innards of the spider monster.

Mamoru crushed the object in his hands, the light dying down instantly.

The spider stopped moving and it liquefied into a pile of goop. The only thing remaining was the silver arm bracelet with the red eyes. The figure in charge walked over and picked it up then wiped it on his sleeve.

"Target…killed. Hunt: Complete."

* * *

The man with the megaphone didn't react in any way as he heard the news in his earpiece.

He brought the megaphone up to his mouth. "We've almost cleared up the situation but we ask you remain cautious and patient as we finish."

"What did we say about using that when we're right in front of you!?"

* * *

A tan woman looked out to the ocean while standing alone in her office. She wore a white uniform reminiscent of a suit.

A pale man with a briefcase walked in calmly. He wore a black version of the uniform the woman wore.

"Ma'am, the Extermination Team has taken out the target. The fleet commanders have warned you that it is getting much harder to cover up the Amazon attacks and to solve the situation before they solve it for you."

"This isn't news to me. What's the actual problem?"

"…A Nozama fleet ship has been spotted on the horizon."

"If that's true…the Amazon problem will get much, much worse." The woman turned to her assistant. "Get me Ridget. We will need to discuss what to do."

* * *

"Ledo!"

Ledo looked up from his work. "Amy!" he called.

Ledo was an attractive young man wearing a green button up shirt outlined with a dark green color. The shirt had two pockets on both sides of his chest and his dark green collar was outlined with white. He had on dark blue pants held up by a dark brown belt. On his hands was a pair of gloves. Appearance wise he had light purple eyes, lightly tanned skin, and white hair with bangs covering part of his face while the sides went down to his cheeks.

The person who called out to him ran up, a grin on her face and a picnic basket in her hand.

Amy was a beautiful young woman wearing a brown crop-top that exposed her belly and belly button. Above that was an orange blanket-like coat with yellow frills. Aside from that she had on an orange skirt with yellow frills. Appearance-wise she had light blue eyes, slightly blushed cheeks, and short, light brown hair with bangs and two braids. Almost unnoticeable was a small red and yellow clip in the left side of her hair.

"You're just in time for my lunch break." Ledo wiped his forehead.

"Why do you think I brought this?" Amy retorted, holding up the picnic basket.

The two walked away from the scene, finding a secluded spot at the edge of the ship. They set up the picnic and sat down, starting to eat.

And with that, they began talking.

"So how was work?" Amy asked.

"We're sorting through the items that we've recovered. Most of them are fairly useful but others have deteriorated from being under the water for so long."

"Like what?" Amy bit into her fish.

"Some of the technology is little more than scrap at this point, and in the rare instance we find documents they're useless as well. Still, sometimes we find jewels and technology that miraculously still works, which is good." Ledo picked up a sandwich and started to eat it. "And how about your work?"

"It's just training some new recruits. They seem to be getting the ideas for the most part but there are a few who have no idea what they're doing." Amy set her food down. "There was this one girl who ended up getting all the important mail mixed up and I've been a part of the group who's been helping to sort it out."

"Really? How's that going?"

"We've been making good progress and I don't fault the girl. It was an accident."

Ledo nodded as he bit into his sandwich.

"By the way-" Amy started but was quickly interrupted by another voice.

"Excuse me, Ledo."

Ledo and Amy turned around to see an attractive young woman in an orange tank top and green short shorts.

"Bellows, what's wrong?" Ledo asked.

"I'm sorry to cut into your break, but Ridget needs you immediately." Bellows informed him.

* * *

Later…

Ledo walked into the office to find two older women standing there.

"Ridget, you wanted to see me?" he said.

Ridget, the younger of the two women and the one in a purple uniform, adjusted her glasses as she looked at him.

"Hello, Ledo. This is Faith, head of the Nozama fleet."

"I know who she is." Ledo said. "Part of her fleet was integrated into ours a little under two years ago."

"Nice to know that I'm known." Faith didn't turn to Ledo. "But I require your help with a mission."

"You need my help? What for?"

"One of the ships of my fleet has been spotted on the horizon. The plan is to avoid it but first a team needs to be sent in to take care of something dangerous onboard the ship."

"Dangerous? What is it?" Ledo crossed his arms.

"Confidential." Faith responded without missing a beat. "But if it were to…say come aboard another fleet and wreak havoc, I doubt there would be a lot of survivors." Faith turned to Ledo after this. "And what's to say the other fleet won't be Gargantia?"

"You said it yourself that the fleet will avoid it." Ledo pointed out.

"It can swim. Also, don't you want to protect the lives of the innocent? If you leave them to die when you had the chance to save them, how badly will you feel?"

Ledo grit his teeth. "What can you tell me about this mission?"

Faith grinned. "I knew I could count on Ridget finding me help." Ridget visibly stiffened with anger visible on her face. "You will be sent with a team that is trained to deal with what is dangerous onboard the ship. And you are encouraged to bring any weapons you may have lying around." Faith walked towards Ledo and extended her hand towards him. "Do you accept?"

Ledo looked Faith in the eyes for a few seconds. He hesitantly extended his hand out and shook hers. "I accept."

* * *

The door slammed open, the man with greasy hair stumbling into the room. He reached his computer and fell into the chair.

He removed his hand from his neck and looked at it to find it was covered in blood.

The man groaned then reached over and grabbed an egg. He cracked it and ate the yolk raw before wiping his mouth.

His hand reached to his keyboard. He typed something in but stopped after a moment to catch his breath and rub his neck.

"I'm not healing fast enough. I can't go on like this…"

He heard footsteps from the hallway and whined. "I just got here."

The man turned his seat towards the hallway to find multiple shadowy monsters approaching. He fell forward out of his seat, landing on all fours. His left hand grabbed the handle on his belt.

"A…Amaz-" he stopped to cough, blood splattering across the ground from his mouth. "Ah fuck it!"

 **ALPHA!**

* * *

The next day…

Ledo looked down at the gun in his hands.

 _It's been a while since I last used this weapon. I have to be extremely careful that I don't hurt anyone with this unless I need to._

Currently, Ledo sat on a boat with a group of people he did not know. They all wore uniforms and all but one of them had a gun or weapon in their hand. The boat was piloted by another man in a uniform while there was a man with a tablet next to him.

"So." The one who was obviously the leader of the team spoke up. "You're that space-man we've been hearing about, right?"

Ledo looked up at him.

"What if I am?"

The leader smirked. "Well space-man, what have you been told about this mission?"

"Just that something onboard the ship needs to be taken care of, that's all."

"That's all?" one of the girls, who was polishing her knife, laughed obnoxiously. "If that's the case you're not going to have a good time when you figure out what we're hunting."

"What are we hunting then?" Ledo crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." One of the men, this one having a knife, replied calmly.

"Space-man, remember?" Ledo said. "Try me."

The group didn't respond as they looked between each other. Finally, the leader sighed before leaning forward. "Look kid. This is a lot more serious than that Faith chick made it out to be. The dangerous things aboard that ship are living creatures that can easily kill all of us if we aren't prepared."

"So we're supposed to kill them? I was under the impression that a lot of the people on this planet don't kill unless they have to, like with fish for when they need to eat. Then again, I shouldn't expect much from a group that looks to be essentially mercenaries"

"Killing them is the only way we're going to stop them." A man with a shotgun replied. "It's a bit messy and difficult but we don't really have another option."

"Fine. If that's what this mission is for I'll go along with it."

"Just stay close to us Space-man, and you'll be fine." The leader said.

"Excuse me" the one who had no weapon, innocently began speaking to Ledo. "If you're going to fight with us, how are you going to do it?"

Ledo blinked before holding up his gun. "With this. It's a weapon that recruits are given to use if they're caught in combat without their machine. It doesn't use bullets, but uses a high power beam of light that heats up whatever it touches to dangerous levels almost instantly, though the heat settings can be controlled. It's quite effective on living things, or so I've heard."

The one without a weapon moved closer. "Can I see it?"

Ledo was prepared to shake his head but couldn't bring himself to look at the boy in the eyes and do it. Cautiously, he passed him the gun. "Keep your finger off the trigger and be extremely careful with it."

The boy sat down next to him while looking over the gun. He experimentally aimed it forwards, with the two people across from him moving out of the way as he did.

"It's a bit small, isn't it?" the boy lowered his arm.

"The design is supposed to be compact for easy transportation. The technology inside is advanced beyond the majority of the technology on Earth."

"Really? That's so cool!" the boy grinned.

"So where's your gun?" Ledo asked.

"I don't use one. I have another way of fighting that doesn't require weapons."

Ledo nodded. The boy soon passed him the gun back.

"I'm Mamoru, it's nice to meet you!" Mamoru extended his arm out to Ledo for a handshake.

Ledo hesitated but took the hand and shook it. "Ledo."

Mamoru turned to the others and started pointing at them. He pointed at the two with the knives first. "He's Ryusuke, and she's Takai. They use knives but Ryusuke also uses a gun a lot, but he's not as good at hand to hand combat as Takai is." He then pointed to the two with shotguns. "She's Ai, and he's Misaki, the two of them use shotguns and Misaki specializes in traps and stuff." Mamoru turned to the people near the front of the boat. "The person driving is Takeru while the guy with the tablet is Fuku. Takeru is the guy who works behind the scenes and helps out a lot while Fuku keeps track of the target and helps out with his rifle if he needs to." And lastly, he turned to the leader. "And he's Shido, the one in charge of all of us. He uses a pistol."

"Hey, Takeru, how much longer till we get there?" Takai asked.

"We're about five minutes away from the ship." Takeru called back.

"Enough chit-chat then. Get ready." Shido ordered.

* * *

Aboard the ship, the man with greasy black hair watched as his attackers disintegrated into goop. He then winced as the smell hit his nose.

"That was a mistake." He picked his nostrils and walked back into his room while closing the door.

He sat back down at his computer and hit a few keys on his keyboard. He paused as he noticed movement on the screen.

On the screen, a boat could be seen pulling in.

The man grinned. "Looks like Nana was wrong. This camera system turned out to be useful."

* * *

Amy stared out at the water, concern on her face.

 _Ledo…_

"Amy, are you still worried about Ledo?" Amy heard. She turned in place to find her two friends walking up.

"Melty, Saaya." She said.

"Come on, he'll be fine." Melty, the smaller of the two said to her. "He's handled a lot worse than this."

"I just can't help but feel worried. Like something horribly wrong is happening."

Saaya, the bigger of the two placed her hand comfortingly on Amy's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's get to work, maybe that'll calm your nerves."

Amy nodded hesitantly before the three turned and walked off.

They failed to notice the figure under the water that was moving towards the fleet at a fast rate. The figure peeked its head out of the water to stare at the fleet, its violet eyes expressing no emotion.

* * *

Ledo looked around the ship he was now on, finding nothing but stained metal and debris.

"Come on. This way." Shido had his gun at the ready.

The group walked through the ship, weapons at the ready.

After a bit of time, Shido held his hand up to stop them.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"Fuku, what's the status on the targets?" Shido asked into his earpiece.

After a few moments, Shido nodded. "Don't go this way." He said to Ledo.

He led them away from the hallway they were going down and into another. The group repeated this process for the next few minutes until Shido stopped them entirely.

"You're sure?" he said into his earpiece. "…understood." He then turned to the others. "Get ready. When we enter this room, all hell will break loose." Shido warned them. "Mamoru, don't transform just yet."

"Fuck." Misaki swore.

"Fuku said that this room has multiple Amazons in it but we need to get through it. It's the quickest way to get to our destination though so we need to hurry after we make so much noise." Mamoru explained to Ledo.

"What are Amazons?" Ledo spoke up again.

Ryusuke turned to Ledo. "Just going to warn you: when this door opens, you're going to see some shit."

"Get ready." Shido cocked his gun. He rested his hand on the doorknob for a second before yanking the door open. He barely looked into the room before opening fire on whatever was inside.

When he got a few steps in, the others ran in as well and started to shoot, or in Takai's case, start yelling and stabbing.

Ledo walked in after them and was surprised to find that they were attacking several humanoid figures. The figures were certainly monstrous but each strike of a bullet or a blade caused blood to coat the floor.

The monsters did attempt to fight back but did not last long in the ambush.

Ledo didn't raise his gun to fire at any of them but turned around to find there were more appearing in the hallways as a result of the noise.

They charged, so he hesitantly raised his gun up and pulled the trigger. The beam hit the ground around the monsters, causing them to stumble forwards in surprise and fall face-first onto the ground.

He did repeat this, not once hitting the monsters at all.

Then Misaki shoved him out of the way. "Come on man, this is life or death, take it seriously!" he started firing at the monsters in the hallway. The bullets struck them and stunned them.

The others finished up and helped out, shooting at the monsters in the hallway.

Ledo stood at the back, unable to raise his gun up.

"That's enough!" Shido ordered. As soon as the bullets stopped flying, Shido closed the door and locked it. "They know we're here now. Get the Registers and let's go!"

Ledo glanced at where the monsters were and found their corpses had dissolved. All that remained were the silver arm bands they had.

The arm bands had faces on the edge, the faces having red glowing eyes. The group got to picking up and arm bands, minus Ledo, who just stared.

He turned around to stare out the other door in case other monsters appeared.

 ** _"STOP!"_**

The sudden voice randomly coming up out of nowhere caused everyone, including the monsters at the door, to stop what they were doing. The only other doors to the room shut and locked.

The voice chuckled as if it saw them stop. _**"**_ ** _Nice to see my position of the Alpha still works…for the most part at least."_**

"What the hell?" Takai looked up.

 ** _"I'm speaking to you through an intercom system that I developed. Now that I've got your attention I'm going to need you to follow my every direction."_**

Shido scowled as he looked down one of the doors.

 ** _"Now I know what you're thinking: "my, what a strange voice! How do I know I can trust it!" my answer is: you don't. But unfortunately you're kind of stuck where you are. So it's my word against yours. Either follow my directions and end up alive, or get lost and die a painful, bloody, and horrifying death. Your choice."_**

Ledo looked down the hallway in front of him.

 _I don't trust this voice. But it seems to hold some kind of power over those "Amazons". Even if it has some kind of ulterior motive, there's nothing I can do about it. The only thing I can do is go further into the ship with this team. I just can't hesitate on pulling the trigger if I see another Amazon._

 ** _"Oh, and don't worry about getting hurt while I'm directing you. I control the Amazons through my voice so they won't lay a single claw on you."_**

 _Yeah, that's reassuring._ Ledo remarked.

 ** _"I can also control the doors from where I am. Little perk of this machine in front of me."_** Clicking noises were heard and the door with the Amazons behind it started to unlock. _**"J**_ ** _ust one word and they burst through that door. So make your decision. I can promise you my directions won't lead to you getting hurt."_**

 _The team knows what they're doing. But I don't know if they're safe to be around._ Ledo thought.

 ** _"Come on already. Trust me. If I wanted to kill you wouldn't I have ordered the Amazons to do so already? They outnumber you in the hundreds."_**

Ledo growled. He hesitantly nodded.

"Tch. Like hell we will!" Shido shouted at the voice. "Open the doors and let us go!"

 ** _"I see you've made your decision."_** The door with the Amazons behind it locked again. _**"**_ ** _Okay. I'm opening the doors. Follow the hallway and whatever you do, don't look behind you."_**

The door in front of the team opened up. They entered it and started to walk but ignored the door closing again behind them. The group continued to follow the hallway.

 ** _"Turn left here and follow the hallway for about one minute."_** The voice instructed them.

"Left?" Ai said aloud.

"Just ignore him. We know the path; he's probably just trying to trick us." Ryusuke said.

"Not doing a very good job at it." Misaki grinned.

 ** _"No! Stop!"_**

The group continued walking.

 ** _"Put the gun down! You're not going to be hurt!"_**

"This guy's an idiot." Takai commented.

 ** _"It's just strayed along the path by accident, don't worry about it. It's docile. Here, you can pet it if you want."_**

The group stopped at this.

"What?" Misaki said aloud. "Has this guy lost it or something?"

 ** _"No? Okay I guess that's to be expected. Turn right here and go down the stairs. Then go down the last door on the right and go straight. You're close."_**

"Hey! Stop screwing with us!" Takai shouted.

The voice stopped for a moment, as if unsure of what to say.

"Finally shut him up." Misaki patted Takai on the shoulder.

 ** _"Oh, you guys are still here?"_** The voice said.

The group looked at each other in confusion.

 ** _"I'm sorry but there's been a bit of a mistake. What made any of you think I was talking to any of you?"_**

This caused Shido's eyes to widen in shock.

 ** _"Come on Shido, you're smarter than that. Ryusuke and Takai too? Though I kind of expected this stupidity from Misaki. It's nice to see that Ai is still looking good though. Still a damn shame you matured more in looks than intelligence."_**

"Excuse me?!" Ai yelled.

"Hey." Mamoru spoke up for the first time in a while. "Where did Ledo go?"

* * *

Earlier…

 ** _"Okay. I'm opening the doors. Follow the hallway and whatever you do, don't look behind you."_**

The door in front of Ledo opened up. Taking a breath, he started to walk forward into the hallway. He took notice of the door slamming shut and locking behind him but kept walking. When he reached the end of the hallway, the voice spoke up again. _**"**_ ** _Turn left here and follow the hallway for about one minute."_**

He followed the instructions and kept walking, both hands cautiously on his gun if need be.

Soon enough, he noticed a humanoid figure walking into view about five feet away. He stopped and raised his gun up as it turned to him.

 ** _"No! Stop!"_**

Ledo didn't lower his gun but the Amazon just stared at him curiously.

 ** _"Put the gun down! You're not going to be hurt!"_**

Ledo grit his teeth and kept his eyes on the Amazon.

 ** _"It's just strayed along the path by accident, don't worry about it. It's docile. Here, you can pet it if you want."_**

The Amazon sat on the ground like a pet, still eyeing him but not moving to hurt him. Ledo just stared as his gun was still aimed between its eyes.

 ** _"No? Okay I guess that's to be expected. Turn right here and go down the stairs. Then go down the last door on the right and go straight. You're close."_**

Ledo followed the directions but closed the door behind him and locked it. He then followed the stairs.

 ** _"Oh, you guys are still here?"_** The voice asked after a bit of time. **_"I'm sorry but there's been a bit of a mistake. What made any of you think I was talking to any of you?"_**

Ledo blinked in confusion.

 ** _"Come on Shido, you're smarter than that. Ryusuke and Takai too? Though I kind of expected this stupidity from Misaki. It's nice to see that Ai is still looking good though. Still a damn shame you matured more in looks than intelligence."_**

He reached the last hallway and followed the direction to walk straight.

 ** _"Sorry about that. Bit of confusion. Anyways, you're going to want to open the door at the end of the hallway. Your prize is there."_**

Ledo headed towards the door, noticing that the hallway leading to it had mysterious liquids all over the floor, the liquids being similar to what the Amazons turned into when they died. Along with that, there were multiple silver arm bands all over the floor and there was a putrid smell in the air that caused Ledo to cover his nose with his shirt.

Ledo eventually reached the door and prepared himself, using one hand to hold up his gun while the other was going to be used to open the door.

He took one breath and then pushed the door open. His gun found itself aimed at the lone occupant, a figure sitting in a chair that was in front of a desk. There were papers on his desk covered with mathematical formulas and writings.

After a second, the chair spun around to reveal the man with greasy black hair that had bleached tips. His grin was wild as he showed off a bloody wound on his neck.

"Why hello stranger! Good job on completing your mission! For your prize, you get to survive!" the man applauded wildly.

Ledo didn't change his expression as he stepped forward. "Who are you?"

The man's grin didn't drop as he stopped applauding. "Not funny? Guess so, not really a situation to be joking around in." With a bit of a struggle, the man stood up.

"My name is Jin Takayama. I'm a scientist. And boy do I have a story for you!"

The two sat in silence for a few moments, in fixed positions as if waiting for something to happen.

Jin's arms eventually dropped. "Damn. I just noticed how bad I look." He looked down at his attire. "Must look like some dirty asshole, right?" Jin said aloud.

He turned around and sat back down in his chair then turned the chair towards the computer. "Can't be helped. So, you just want an explanation, right?"

"…yes." Ledo finally said.

"And he finally speaks!" Jin laughed. When he stopped laughing, his fingers met his keyboard. "So, how much do you know about this ship? My guess is not a lot given how confused you seem."

"…what were those things?" Ledo asked.

"Those "things" are called Amazons. And the group you were a part of for a bit is a team formed to take care of them. Anyways, Amazons are monsters of sorts that, put basically, eat humans. They're not human and they could rampage at any given moment."

"Amazons…" Ledo repeated.

"Yup. What makes them work are the Cells inside of them." Jin explained, pulling up an image on the computer of what looked like a cell. "These Amazon Cells are an invention made aboard this ship, and they mutate the user from a human form into one much more monstrous. I use a version of these Cells myself, but unlike the others, who are just humanoid figures the Cells mutated into it, I injected myself with these Cells and can become an Amazon with a device."

"You injected yourself with Amazon Cells?" Ledo questioned.

"Yes. In order to combat the Amazons that lost control. I do regret killing them but there wasn't really much I could do about it." Jin shrugged. "Moving along, these Amazon Cells were so dangerous the rest of the fleet left. But they weren't really clever enough to know that running would solve nothing and there were still Amazons with them in disguise. Everything was fine for a bit, just me, my two partners, and the Amazons here. They were peaceful, due to our status as "The Alpha and the Omega", but then he showed up. The Sigma."

"Sigma?" Ledo repeated.

"Yes. Sigma is another Amazon like me, but what's special about him makes him much different than any other Amazon. He defeated me, left me for dead, and killed my partners, Haruka and Nanaha. This was only a day ago too. Fucking sucks, right?" Jin hissed. "So, you're going to help me."

Jin turned his chair and opened a drawer before pulling out a briefcase. He set it on the desk and opened it up.

"Go ahead, take a look." Jin backed up.

Ledo kept his gun aimed at Jin while he stepped towards the briefcase and looked into it.

Inside of it, there was a belt on the bottom panel. The belt was primarily black and silver and had the design of a face on it. It almost looked entirely like Jin's but it had upwards pointed eyes instead of downward. On the top panel were three panels next to an arm band like the Amazons had; only it had glowing blue eyes. Only two of the three panels were filled, the first of the three being a plain vial. It had the label '0' and was filled with a clear liquid. The next panel also had a vial inside of it. This vial had the label '1' and had a clear liquid that had a slight red and green hint to it.

Jin reached into a drawer and pulled out a needle while starting to clean it.

"That belt is an Amazonz Driver. That arm band is an Amazonz Register. It has medicine in it to suppress the Amazon side. As long as the blue eyes are on that is. And those two vials contain Amazon Cells. The one with the '0' has Cells that are a part of the batch of the original Amazon Cells that were created. The one with the '1' has an updated version of the Cells, and are the other half of the Cells I injected into myself."

"And the third slot?"

"You can ask Sigma where that went. He took it when he left. Inside of it there were Amazon Cells that are extremely advanced. They've had further modifications to them, but I'll probably just explain later. That one had '2' on it, but that's not really important now though."

"…why did you get a needle out?" Ledo turned to find Jin had taken off his Driver and placed it on the table only to reveal a leather belt underneath the Driver that he also took off.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I need you to hold your arm out."

"What?"

"How else will I inject you with the Amazon Cells?" Jin asked.

Ledo simply stared.

* * *

Amy ran alone through the ship. She reached to her bag while pulling out a package.

 _And my next stop is-_

She barely had a chance to react when a figure appeared from the shadows and grabbed her. The figure clamped his right hand over her mouth and wrapped his left arm around her neck to restrain her.

Amy let out a muffled shriek of surprise and started to struggle against the grip of the figure.

The figure sniffed her hair and face then licked her cheek.

"You taste like sweat. But you smell interesting. You'll do." The figure removed his hand from her mouth and reached for something.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" Amy screamed when the hand was removed.

"Scream all you want." The figure pulled a needle from his pocket and passed it to his other hand before pulling out a vial with a clear liquid that had a slight green and red tint. It had the label '2' written across it. He held it up for Amy to see. "No one will get here in time."

Amy's eyes widened in fear as the figure put the vial to the needle and pushed it. He pulled the stopper back to fill the needle up. The vial dropped to the ground and shattered when it was empty. The needle was passed into the figures right hand.

"PLEASE! HELP!" Amy frantically screamed as the figure stroked the side of her neck.

"This won't hurt. But give it a few seconds to kick in and then it will. And it'll get much worse when the Cells awaken fully." The figure said in a monotone voice as he aimed the needle towards her neck and then slid it into one of her veins. He pressed the stopper down, emptying the liquid into Amy.

In the distance, a group of people walked into view while looking for the source of the screaming. They quickly found Amy and the figure.

"What the fuck?!" one of them shouted.

"Hey! Stop!" another called as the group started sprinting towards the two.

As soon as the figure finished with the injection, he pulled the needle out and tossed it to the ground.

"That's enough for now." He shoved Amy forward then turned around and jumped high enough in the air to land on the roof of a nearby building.

"What was that?"

"Holy crap!"

The group responded in their own ways to what happened as they reached Amy.

"Hey, are you okay?" one of the women tried to comfort her.

"What did he do to you?" an older male asked.

Amy didn't respond, her eyes wide as her hand was on her neck. Her breathing got heavier while her eyes glowed an inhuman red color. At least they did before they slowly closed and she fell forward into the arms of one of her attempted rescuers.

* * *

"Inject me?" Ledo said.

"Yes. I myself find it hard to fight so I need someone else to do it. My Cells are already on overdrive trying to heal this." Jin pointed to his neck wound. "And even then it still hurts like a motherfucker. I need a successor and you fit the bill."

"Why would I accept?" Ledo questioned.

"No one is safe with the Amazons around. The only way for everyone to survive is to kill them all. The others work well to kill them, but I've met them, they only do it for a paycheck. You on the other hand fit the right body type and seem like the type of guy who'd do whatever it takes to protect others even without money. Of course I'd pick you over one of the others."

"You must be insane."

"Not the first time I've heard that. Now are you going to do it? Because if we don't hurry I'm sure the team will leave without you…actually, what are they doing?"

"I think they're going to try and kill all the Amazons on the ship."

Jin thought over this for a moment. "Oh…I get it. We better go now." Jin put his belt back on then turned to his desk and started packing everything up, transferring everything in his computer onto what looked like a laptop. He then put the vial back in the briefcase and closed it before going to the corner of the room to pick up a cage. Ledo was surprised to find that he had missed the cage with the chicken inside of it when he entered.

Jin gave the briefcase to Ledo and started to pack his papers and laptop into another briefcase.

"What are you doing?" Ledo asked.

"I'm getting out of here. The team is going to blow this bitch sky high."

* * *

"Ai, are the charges ready?" Shido asked.

The team had traversed the ship, killing any Amazons along the way. Right now, Ai was behind an engine and was sticking a box to it while pressing buttons.

"Almost. After this one there's one more point on the ship that we need to blow up for this to work."

"I know that. I meant have you activated them yet?" Shido responded.

"Oh. Yeah, of course I did." Ai casually replied.

Off to the side, Mamoru was looking down the hallway for something.

Misaki walked up and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry Mamoru, but maybe he'll be alright and we'll find him."

"Doubt it; he's probably being eaten as we speak." Takai didn't look up as she cleaned her knife.

"Don't be so harsh Takai! Maybe he survived." Ryusuke said.

Before she could respond, Shido turned to them. "Ai's done here. Let's move on."

* * *

Jin led Ledo through the hallways, Ledo aiming his gun at the back of Jin's head.

"…you know you don't have to aim that at my head. It's not like I'm going to attack you with my arms full or anything like that." Jin remarked.

"Doesn't hurt to be cautious." Ledo replied.

"Touché." Jin laughed.

After a bit of time, the two got outside where Ledo and the team arrived on the ship.

"So we just wait here until they get back?" Jin sat down. "Sounds boring."

Ledo didn't respond. The two sat in silence for a few moments when Jin reached into his pocket and pulled out two eggs. He held one out to Ledo while cracking the other on the chickens' cage. After eating the yolk and wiping his mouth, he turned to find Ledo just staring at him.

"No? Suit yourself." Jin cracked the other egg on the cage then ate the yolk of that one too."

After a short amount of time, Jin heard a noise and looked to the left, finding there was an Amazon that resembled a spider approaching. Ledo spotted it as well and nearly aimed his gun at it when Jin stood up.

"Oh? Guess you'll get to see what exactly I want you to get into." Jin smirked at Ledo then pulled his coat back to show off the Amazonz Driver around his waist. "But get ready to help save me, the Cells are already working to heal me and this will just make them want to die."

He walked towards the Spider Amazon and pulled at the handle on his belt. He held the handle there as the belt spoke.

 **ALPHA!**

"…Amazon." Jin said. His lips curved into a smile as he released the handle.

 **WILD WILD! W-W-W-WILD!**

Jin exploded in a burst of red and white energy.

Ledo covered his eyes as a result of this explosion and the Spider Amazon was taken by surprise as well. As a result of the energy, Jin could hardly be seen mutating.

When the energy died down, it revealed Jin's new form. He had skin that resembled a suit, only it was colored red with green scars all over his body. His legs and arms had black armor on them with spikes. Said spikes looked a bit like fins but looked very dangerous. His chest was silver and was covered in scars as well. His face on the other hand appeared rough and animalistic with a black mouth and nose. His right eye was a pale white color while his left eye was a faded green and a horn jutted out of his head. He had spines going down his back.

"I am…The Alpha Amazon." Jin cracked his neck.

"Amazon…Alpha…" Ledo repeated.

"Amazon Alpha…I like the sound of that." Amazon Alpha chuckled. "Now…let the hunt begin."

Alpha walked towards the Amazon. It lashed out with a punch but missed as Alpha ducked under it and slugged it in the gut. He then jumped up and harshly drove his knee across the chin of the Spider.

As it stumbled back, he slammed his fist into its neck then lashed out with a kick to its face. He then swung his leg back around to drive the spikes on the back of his shines across its chest. His arm then lashed out to cut across its shoulder.

The Spider screeched in pain as the gashes dripped blood onto the ship.

Alpha cracked his neck then blocked a jab from the Spider. He retaliated with a fist to its face then a kick to its knee.

The kick sent it flying into the air. Alpha took his chance and kicked at it again to send it flying into a wall.

After that, he reached to his belt and wrapped his fingers around the handle.

"Should I risk it?" he wondered aloud while reaching for his neck. He lowered his arm slowly after a moment. "Nah, that's risking too much."

He looked back to the Spider to find it was running at him. Chuckling, Alpha started to scratch one of the scars on his chest.

The Spider didn't get close when Alpha punched forward with as much force as he could, driving his hand into its body.

He retracted his arm to pull out another black sphere that was blinking red. The Spider collapsed to the ground while heavily bleeding from the gash.

"Maybe it was a better idea to risk it. This is fucking disgusting." Alpha squeezed the sphere harshly. It crumpled up almost instantly with the red light dying out and liquid oozing out from it. The Amazons body disintegrated and liquefied.

Alpha tossed away the scraps of what was obviously the Amazons heart and wiped his hand on his leg.

He walked back to Ledo while his skin seemingly liquefied and contracted on itself. The figure contracted until it was now less Amazon-looking. It changed colors to reveal it was now Jin again.

Jin grinned as he walked back towards Ledo. "Well? How was tha-" Jin stopped talking as the wound on his neck seemingly opened back up. Black liquid reminiscent of Amazon blood started flowing out of the wound. Jin fell to his knees then fell forward again onto his face.

"Shit. That was a bigass mistake." Jin said while he passed out.

Ledo was able to do nothing, just staring at the unconscious figure.

 _What…what was that?_

It was at this moment when the other group came back on the deck.

"Get ready to go-" Shido stopped when he noticed Ledo.

"Ledo!" Mamoru excitedly called.

"Is that…" Ai pointed to Jin.

"It is!" Misaki pointed as well.

"Jin Takayama…" Ryusuke said in surprise.

"You guys know him?" Ledo asked.

"Not now. We'll explain later. If he's alive, grab him and let's go." Shido ordered.

* * *

The team was on the boat now, the boat quickly getting away from the ship.

"Fucking hell! Look at the haul we got!" Misaki cheered as he looked through the bag of arm bands that had glowing red eyes. "We're gonna be rich!"

Ledo stayed quiet as he held the bandage to Jin's neck, doing his best to stop the bleeding.

Shido stared out of the boat. "Ai, are we far enough?"

Ai nodded. "Shall I do it before we get out of range?"

"I was hoping you would."

Ai reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box before opening it to reveal a red button. She pressed the button.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ledo's head spun around to find an explosion happening on the ship. Then a second. Then a third. Soon the ship was filled with explosions and was sinking into the sea as it burned.

"That qualifies as a hunt?" Ledo looked at Shido.

"We came to hunt and kill. We did that. That's all." Shido replied.

Ledo looked at the others to find they weren't responding at all to the explosions after the initial few. Misaki was looking through the Registers, Takai was polishing her knife, Ai was fiddling with something with wires jutting out of it, Ryusuke leaned against the wall and passed out, and Mamoru was playing with the chicken through its cage.

"Just who are you guys?" Ledo asked.

"We're an Extermination Team. And we exterminate Amazons discreetly." Shido answered. "Fuku, radio into Gargantia and tell them we're on our way back."

* * *

Ridget watched the smoke in the distance with a blank look on her face.

"Well?" Faith asked. "We took care of the Amazon problem."

"No. You took out one of the sources. But the products still remain."

"What do you expect me to do about them? My team is doing the best they can. And the other members of council seem to be disagreeing with me on how to handle it."

Ridget didn't respond.

Faith's assistant walked in.

"The Extermination Team has just radioed in. They're on their way back."

"Send a team to go meet them. Tell them to help those injured."

* * *

Ledo stepped onto the ship, the briefcase in one hand while his free arm was supporting Jin. Jin's Amazonz Driver was draped across his shoulders and the other briefcase was in his other hand. A group of people rushed over, some of them with first aid kits.

"What happened to him?" one of the members of the group asked while checking on Jin.

"There was…" Ledo paused.

 _They won't believe me if I tell the truth._

"A pirate. He slit his throat and ran off."

"You sure? This looks like this wound was caused by an Amazon." The person looked at Ledo.

Ledo sighed. "Okay, fine it was an Amazon."

"That makes this easier." The person said. "We'll take care of him, don't worry"

The person waved to someone else, who helped him carry Jin away.

 _That guy knew what an Amazon was. How far does this monster secret go?_

"Well space-man, this is where we're going to have to part ways." Shido walked over. "See ya." He grabbed the briefcase and tugged at it. Ledo didn't release his grip, Shido pulling his arm with it. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Jin gave me this. I'm going to keep it safe for him."

"Don't be ridiculous. You think you can trust that man?" Shido growled.

"I trust him more than I trust you." Ledo responded. "On a life-threatening mission you simply warned me to stay close and remained vague instead of telling me what it was we're hunting. If Jin wasn't there this mission could have ended with my death. And the way you speak of him it sounds like there's still something you're not telling me."

"There are some things you are better off not knowing."

Ledo pulled the briefcase out of Shido's grip. "That doesn't matter. In the short time I've known the two of you Jin gave me more reason to trust him than you have. And I'm going to give him his stuff back, whether you want them or not." Ledo turned and started to walk away.

Shido scowled as he did, Ryusuke and Misaki walking up.

"You really just going to let him walk away?" Misaki asked. "He knows about the Amazons now."

"If anything he'll warn his friends and the word will spread. Maybe was should go after him." Ryusuke suggested.

"He knows about the Amazons, yes. But that doesn't make him any safer from them. If anything it just means he's more at risk. And if he does try to spread the word, who will believe him?"

* * *

Ledo continued to walk alone throughout the fleet.

 _I've got to find Amy and tell her what's happened. She needs to know what I've learned. If Jin was telling the truth then the Amazon Cells should be able to help me stop the Amazons…by becoming an Amazon. But…am I really going to fight them by myself? Perhaps I should get Jin's help. After he heals up we-_

"LEDO!" a voice shouted behind him.

Ledo spun around to find Bellows running up to him.

"Bellows? What's wrong?"

"I heard from Ridget that you were coming back. I'm glad I found you."

"Ridget contacted you just to tell you I was back?" Ledo raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't for me, it's for Amy."

Ledo stiffened. "What happened?"

* * *

Ledo burst through the door to find Amy unconscious in a hospital bed. He immediately went to her side.

"A group of people found her being assaulted by some guy. The guy stuck a needle in her neck and injected her with something, but the doctors have yet to find out what it is."

"Injected her?" Ledo turned to Bellows, his eyes filled with rage.

"It's being looked into. We have the needle and the broken vial right here and the liquid that remains in the vial is being studied as we speak." Bellows pointed to a tray that had the discarded needle and the shattered vial on top of it.

Ledo glanced at the tray. His eyes ran across the contents on top when he noticed a piece of glass that had tape with a number written on it. His eyes widened.

"Does that say 2 on it?" he pointed.

"Yeah. I don't get it either. It's really suspicious and if that's just the number 2 I'm afraid of what will happen if there are other vials around." Bellows said.

Ledo wasn't focused on that. Instead he seemed to be lost in thought.

He set the second briefcase down and opened it up, looking inside at the papers Jin had.

"What are you doing?" Bellows asked but was ignored.

Ledo finally grabbed a page full of mathematical formulas and pulled it out before holding it to the broken glass.

"It's a match. The two on the glass and the two on this page are a match. This is Jin's handwriting." Ledo realized.

 **Insert Theme: Armour Zone By: Taro Kobayashi**

"Jin? Ledo what are you talking about?"

 **(Amazon...)**

 _Jin said that the stolen vial had a 2 on it. And if it was just shattered on the ground along with the needle, then Amy was injected with the contents of the vial. The foreign substance in her body is currently unidentifiable._

 **(Amazon... Amazon...)**

 _But if this vial has a formula inside it and was packed away with the other two vials containing Amazon Cells, and injecting yourself with the formula turns you into an Amazon…that means that…_

 **(Amazon... Amazon...)**

Ledo turned to Amy.

 **(Amazon!)**

 _Amy…is an Amazon._

* * *

 **Next Hunt: Beginning**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite)**

"Amy! What's wrong, are you okay?!" Ledo questioned.

 **(Kemono ga warau kono machi de)**

"Our analysis has shown that they are indeed Amazon Cells inside of her. These are to suppress them and make sure she doesn't awaken as an Amazon." Faith explained to Ledo.

 **(Kuu ka kurawareru ka no sadame)**

"He's lying." Faith started to say.

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

"So you'll do it?" Jin smirked.

 **(Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto)**

"Trust me, this is just the beginning. Shit ain't hit the fan yet, but it will soon." Jin leaned forward.

 **(Tsumedatenagara kieru nasty)**

Fuku looked up at his team. "Faith has a mission for us."

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau)**

 _I have to do this._

 **(All Race uragire)**

Shido's eyes widened and his gun arm relaxed. "Wait-"

 **(HOW DO WE SURVIVE?!)**

"Amazon"

 **End Theme**


	2. 2nd Hunt

Second Hunt: Beginning

* * *

Regular text: AMAZON

Talking: "AMAZON"

Different language: _"_ _AMAZON"_

Amazonz Driver and Emphasis: **AMAZON**

Thoughts: _AMAZON_

Radio Communication: **_"_** ** _AMAZON"_**

* * *

Amy saw nothing but blackness in front of her and behind her. If she looked down she should see her own body, but nothing else beyond that.

She looked around but stopped and began to walk forward.

Soon enough, she began to hear her own footsteps, which sounded as if she was walking across a tile floor. A dim light shone from above, barely lighting up the hallway she was suddenly in.

Amy swallowed a breath as she got further and further through the hallway, approaching what appeared to be a jail cell at the end of the hallway.

She wanted to stop, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do so, only able to keep slowly walking towards the cell.

Finally, she reached the end of the hallway. She peeked through the bars of the cell door and spotted a figure that was chained up and hunched in the corner.

"Hey? Are you okay?" she asked.

The figure turned to her, jerking its head around in an almost inhuman way.

Amy looked slightly unsettled but didn't run.

"I-it's alright. Do you need me to help you get out?" she hesitantly tried to extend her arm towards it comfortingly.

The figure crawled towards her hesitantly, the light not reaching it. When it did enter the light, Amy was shocked when she found something inhuman.

She was horrified when it jumped at the bars and grabbed her arm faster then she could react.

 **(Music Start)**

It grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bars while putting its face close to hers. It roared in her face like an animal.

Amy screamed…

 **(YOU!)**

…and then jolted up in her hospital bed, covered in sweat.

"Amy! What's wrong, are you okay?!" Ledo, who was in the room at the time, moved to her side.

She didn't respond, panting while her eyes were wide with fear. She ran her fingers along where the figure in her nightmare grabbed her.

* * *

Theme: Armour Zone By: Taro Kobayashi

 **(Omae wa dare da?!)** Amy and Ledo were back to back while sitting on the ground in a completely blank space, the two of them holding hands. The two were in their regular attire only with their Amazonz Drivers equipped onto their waists.

 **(Ore** **no naka no ore)** In an instant, the scene changed so the characters switched from Amy and Ledo to Amazon Omega and Ledo, then Amy and Amazon Alpha, and finally Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha before switching back to Amy and Ledo.

 **(Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)** The two stood up while still holding each others hands.

 **(Whoa! Souzou no derivation)** They suddenly changed back into Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha and got into ready stances.

 **(Fureru karada akaku kiri-kizami)** The scene changed so that it was suddenly in the base of the Extermination Team.

 **(Kokoro wa doko da?)** It focused on Mamoru, who was eating a hamburger.

 **(Get out me sagashite mo!)** The screen flashed and showed him in his Mole Amazon form briefly before showing his powered up mode before it changed back to Mamoru.

 **(Whoa! Shinzou ga hotobashiru)** All of a sudden, the scene changed once more, showing off the back of The Figure In The Cloak, who turned towards the screen. While he was on screen, the screen constantly flickered between him and Amazon Sigma.

 **(Dake)** Across from Sigma, Amy and Ledo could be seen, the two having tattered clothes and being covered in bruises and cuts. Their Drivers were still equipped onto their waists

 **(Hey-hey)** They flickered back and forth between Omega and Alpha as they reached to their respective Drivers.

 **(We live in Armour Zone!)** They started to run at Sigma as they twisted the handles. In unison, the two shouted "AMAZON!" before energy exploded off of them.

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite)** Alpha slashed and punched at several Amazons around him. He jumped into the air and cut at the throat of one while he landed, the blood of the Amazon squirting onto him.

 **(Kemono ga warau kono machi de)** Omega roared as she ran through several Amazons while swinging her arms around, the blades easily cutting through the Amazons.

 **(Kuu ka kurawareru ka no sadame)** The Extermination Team could be seen fighting against several Amazons as well with Mamoru in his Amazon form, the Team managing to kill them.

 **(Oh Yeah!)** Alpha and Omega were once again back to back, but at separate ends of a ship and in the rain. The two roared in unison but their roars could not be heard.

 **(Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto)** The two spun around and ran at each other.

 **(Tsumedatenagara kieru nasty)** Omega flickered back and forth between her Amazon form, her Imperfect form, and Amy.

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau)** Alpha flickered back and forth between his Amazon form and Ledo.

 **(All Race uragire)** The two quickly approached each other, repeatedly flickering back and forth between their human forms and their Amazon forms.

 **(HOW DO WE SURVIVE?!)** Finally, the charging characters reached each other, slashing with the blades on their arms. However, they repeatedly flickered back and forth still; while the Amazons slashed, when it flickered back to their human forms, instead of attacking, the two ran into each others embrace.

* * *

"Ready?" the doctor asked Amy.

Amy nodded. Her wrist was currently in the doctor's hand. Around her bicep was a tightly wrapped band. Amy winced as the doctor inserted the needle into her vein and injected her with the medicine.

Ledo stood on the opposite side of the bed, watching this happen.

 _It's been a few days since Amy's been injected with the Cells, but so far nothing has happened. She woke up the next day feeling fine. And yet they're still keeping her here for "observations", or whatever they mean by that._

"And…we're done." The doctor withdrew the needle and tossed it away. He started to say something but Ledo tuned him out, thinking of something else.

* * *

A few days ago…

Ledo held Amy's hand as she lay in the hospital bed, unconscious. The room was silent for a few moments until there was a knock at the door.

There was barely even a second that passed when it was opened, Faith and her assistant walking in. The assistant carried a briefcase while Faith had a small box.

"Good morning, Ledo." Faith greeted with a grin. "Are you doing well?"

Ledo simply nodded in response.

Faith took notice of his silence but made no indication she desired to address it.

"I'll get straight to the point. Here is the money you are to receive for your help onboard that Nozama ship."

As Ledo turned in confusion, the assistant set the briefcase down on the bed and opened it up, revealing it to be full of money.

"Not only that, but here is the medicine that this girl is to receive."

"Medicine?" Ledo stood up as Faith held out the box she was carrying. "Our analysis has shown that they are indeed Amazon Cells inside of her. These are to suppress them and make sure she doesn't awaken as an Amazon."

Ledo extended his arm out to the box but Faith drew her hand back. "But before I do this, I must ask you about something. Onboard that ship, you met a man that you brought back. Jin Takayama. I must ask what it is that you brought back besides him."

"Why do you want to know?"

"That ship carried dozens, if not hundreds of Amazons, as you know. Anything that can be found or used will be helpful in taking care of them. The Extermination Team has not told me anything so I trust you to let me know if there is anything."

Ledo didn't answer.

"Any papers with writing? Any technology? Anything at all?"

"…No. Nothing." Ledo lied.

If Faith knew he was lying, she didn't respond, instead simply staring at Ledo before she handed him the box. "I understand. Have her inject herself with this twice a day at exactly twelve hours apart. These treatments will last you a week. After that we will continue to supply you with more if we cannot find a solution. Good day." She bowed then turned and exited with her assistant.

* * *

Present time:

 _Why would she supply Amy with needles? Why would she even care in the first place?_ Ledo was lost in thought.

"Ledo." Amy shook his arm, grabbing his attention. It was then that he noticed the doctor had left the two of them alone.

"What do you need Amy?" Ledo asked.

"I just think you should head out to work." Amy suggested. "Bellows may understand staying by my side for a bit but she's not going to be happy if you spend all of your time here."

Ledo was surprised by her request. "Are you sure, Amy? I have enough money saved up to make up for any money I lost not working."

"I said nothing about money. It's not healthy to be holed up in one room doing nothing all day." Amy crossed her arms.

"You're one to talk." Ledo replied.

"I'm hospitalized. It's different." She pouted.

"I don't know."

"Please Ledo?" Amy held his hand in hers. "I'll be fine, believe me."

Ledo looked down at Amy's pleading look and let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll go. But I'm going to have to stop by somewhere before I do."

Amy smiled. "That's fine."

* * *

"Well? Why have you called me here?" Ridget questioned Faith inside of Faith's office.

"It's about that Ledo boy. I've looked into what he's done recently and I am quite happy to say I have results." Faith responded, staring out the window.

"Results? What exactly did you find out?"

"When he got back from the Nozama ship, I questioned him over if he brought anything back that we could use. And he said he did not. But I've also found-" Faith grinned. "He's lying. There are witnesses saying he argued with Shido over an object that reportedly belonged to Jin." She turned to Ridget. "Is it too much to ask for a search and seizure?"

"Search and seizure? You must be kidding." Ridget growled.

"I'm not. If he truly has an item from Jin Takayama, it could help us immensely with the Amazon problem."

"You keep saying you'll take care of the Amazons, but so far there seems to be no end in sight to the Amazons and you refuse to get rid of the Amazons before they awaken."

"Blame my supervisor. I would completely be okay with that if he wouldn't punish me afterwards."

"I see. Either way. I will not allow this to happen." Ridget said before she walked off.

Faith grinned to herself. "Very well. I will find a way to get those items myself."

* * *

Ledo walked into the room. It was empty and had only one door but no windows. A single light hung above the bed, which itself was surrounded by wires. In the bed, Jin laid back on the comforter and multiple pillows while relaxing, bandages wrapped around his neck and wearing his cleaned clothes. His eyes opened as Ledo approached the bed.

"It's about time you visited." Jin sat up with a grin. "You have no idea how good it is to be clean again. I could do without all the testing they're trying to do though. But the doctors and nurses are nice, no matter how many times I ask them to bring me more pillows they keep bringing them! But you're not just here to visit, are you?"

"No." Ledo simply responded.

"Got it. So, whatcha need?"

"I studied the information you had on your computer. It doesn't seem to be false." Ledo crossed his arms.

"Why would I lie? I'm trapped in a cage of wires that could make me lose control of my arm if I even lightly tap it with a fingernail. I'm fine with dying but there are still Amazons out there, and as an Amazon myself my word on other Amazons is the best word out there." Jin remarked. "Anything else?"

"Amy was injected with Amazon Cells."

"Oh my God…who's Amy?"

"Someone very close to me. Someone who should not have gotten involved in this."

"Sorry but it's not my fault that your lover/girlfriend was injected…wait, injected? What sick fuck did that?" Jin blinked.

"I don't know. But whatever she was injected with was in a vial that was labeled with 2."

Jin's eyes widened and he got as close as he could to the wires without touching them. "What?! The Omega-Type Cells? But that would mean that Sigma is here!" Jin exclaimed. He stood up in the bed and paced back and forth. "Goddammit! Why did I think that explosion would be the end of it?!"

He turned back to Ledo "Has she awoken yet?"

"Yes, she has."

"…I mean as an Amazon, not from her unconscious state." Jin clarified.

"No."

"Good to hear, but keep a close eye on her. Use that Register that I've given you to help her suppress her Amazon side."

"I can't. I told Faith that I've received nothing from you so I'm unable to give Amy the Register without it being suspicious."

"…okay you're a fucking idiot. Newsflash, don't ever trust a Nozama resident (myself not included) with any kind of shit, including information."

"How exactly was I supposed to know that?"

"Common fucking sense! You know how creepy that bitch Faith is, right? And those chills you get around her aren't just some cold breeze coming through, she's just that cold-blooded."

"I'm guessing the last time you guys interacted was pretty bad."

"That's not important. Also, that's a major understatement."

"…so what exactly are the Omega-Type Cells? I was never informed about them." Ledo crossed his arms.

"They're Amazon Cells. Beta-Type is the first batch ever made, and they created the Beta-Type Amazons. Alpha-Type is the type I use, which is an upgraded version of the Beta-Type Cells, and they can't create Amazons of their own. But if they're injected into a human it will result in the human becoming an Alpha-Type Amazon. Omega-Type is one of the later versions, created by altering and upgrading the Cells even further. So far there has only been one Omega-Type Amazon: my deceased partner Haruka." Jin sat down on the bed. "If "Amy" has been injected with Omega-Type Amazon Cells, I'd watch out for her. An Alpha-Type running around with the second latest Cells doesn't sound healthy or good."

"So what do we do? I assume it's going to be almost impossible to get them out, right?"

"Almost? Try entirely. If it's been too long then the Cells have already spread throughout her entire body by multiplication. And even if it wasn't too long do you know how hard it would have been to go throughout her body and take out those Cells individually? The Cells multiply, so for every one we take out, two more would replace it. And it would keep repeating. All YOU can do now is wait patiently to see what happens."

"I see." Ledo said, then fell silent.

"Now, have you thought about the injection?" Jin changed the subject. "About your change into "Amazon Alpha", as you called it?"

"Yes." Ledo answered.

"So you'll do it?" Jin smirked.

"…I don't know."

Jin groaned. "Seriously? Come on man, you gotta give me something here! Why not?"

"I'm not sure I'm willing to become an Amazon just yet."

"You may not have a choice. Someone needs to be out there fighting Amazons. And I'll trust the Extermination Team the second Misaki actually becomes intelligent. They're essentially the Nozama fleet hitmen. It's much better to have someone not under the control of anyone. And so that's where you come in. Since you were on that mission I assume you have some kind of training, as you would incase you lost your gun in the fight against an Amazon. So you're my best choice as of right now because I know no one else on this boat worth trusting."

"And what about Sigma?"

"You'll have to kill him eventually. But him injecting your girlfriend? Him being on the ship? He's a danger to every single living thing on here and will only become more dangerous as time goes on. Trust me, this is just the beginning. Shit ain't hit the fan yet, but it will soon." Jin leaned forward. "So what's your decision now?"

Ledo stared at Jin warily. He slowly nodded after a moment.

Jin smirked. "Good. Now here's what you'll want to do…"

* * *

Amy laid in her hospital bed, in a deep sleep that almost nothing could wake her from. Which made it all the more unfortunate that there was a figure in a cloak standing at the foot of her bed.

"She hasn't awoken yet? That's not going to work." The figure's right hand moved out of his cloak as he walked towards the table.

"I need to escalate this." The figure said, running his fingers over the box containing Amy's medicine.

* * *

Takeru walked down a flight of stairs then entered a room. The room was large, with two couches off to the left, a table in the center, a television and gaming set off to the right, a beanbag chair in front of the television, and a counter near the back wall. Behind the counter was a fridge, oven, and dishwasher.

Misaki was in the beanbag chair playing a game on the television, Takai was polishing her knife on one of the couches, Ryusuke was polishing his gun next to her, Ai was passed out on the other couch, Mamoru was sitting on a stool at the counter, Fuku was leaning against the wall while looking down at a tablet, and Shido was behind the counter with a glass full of an alcoholic beverage.

"I've returned with our payments." Takeru held up the briefcase in his left hand.

Misaki paused his game and jumped right out of his seat. "Alright! How much did we make?"

Takeru walked past him to the table and set the briefcase down. "I've divided the money up evenly between us." He opened it up and started to place the money in separate piles next to him.

"Holy fuck! That's more than we've ever been paid!" Misaki shouted. He then noticed there was an extra pile of money beside the others. "Why's that there?"

"That is the payment for our tag-along."

Shido looked up at this and rolled his eyes then sipped from his drink.

Misaki picked up one of the piles and started to count through the money. Whistling, he began pacing back and forth.

"Oh the things I'll be able to buy with this! This is going to be-"

Before Misaki could finish, a beeping noise could be heard from Fuku's tablet. Fuku looked up at his team. "Faith has a mission for us."

* * *

Bellows locked the door behind her then turned to face Ledo, who was sitting on a chair in a bedroom-like area. She walked towards him while running her hand through her wet hair.

"Where's Pinion?" Ledo asked.

"He couldn't make it. Said he had to take someone to the hospital cause they weren't feeling well." Bellows explained as she stopped approaching him. "So what's going on here? You had me leave work to come all the way to your apartment. Plus it's raining outside so I got soaked. It better be worth it Ledo."

"Before I start, I have to ask you, can I trust you?" Ledo looked her in the eyes.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can."

"Can you promise me that you won't repeat what I've told you in this room to anyone?"

"That's an odd request. But yeah." Bellows nodded.

Ledo reached under his chair and pulled out a briefcase. He set it in his lap then opened it up.

"You probably won't believe me, but on this ship, there are monsters. And in order to fight them, I have to become one of them." Ledo pulled out the vial with "1" on it then pulled out a needle.

"Monsters? Ledo, are you okay?" Bellows asked. Ledo didn't answer her, instead sticking the needle into the vials top and pulling the stopper back, filling the needle with the liquid inside the vial. "In order to do that, I need to inject myself with these Cells. By doing so, I'll become an Amazon. But I need someone nearby, someone to help me get back under control when I inject myself. Bellows, I need that someone to be you. When I change, take this belt-" he pointed to Jin's Amazonz Driver, which was sitting on a nearby desk "-and snap it around my waist then turn the handle. The first time the belt is activated with an unfamiliar body it should essentially reboot the Cells, which is when I should theoretically be able to control myself." Ledo set the briefcase on the ground then wrapped his bicep up with a band before biting down on the edges of the band to keep it tight.

"Now you're talking crazy. If you're about to do some kind of drug, you need to stop right now." Bellows rushed over to Ledo and held her hand out. "Give me the needle Ledo."

Ledo stood up and backed away to stop her from getting any closer. "I can't do that." He said through clenched teeth.

"Ledo." Bellows pleaded, slowly and calmly walking towards him. "Please."

"When I said you wouldn't believe me, I should have mentioned that you would in a minute." Ledo brought the needle to his other arm. It hovered over the vein, nearly penetrating it.

 _Can I really do this?_ Ledo hesitated. He stared down at the needle, unable to bring himself to inject the Cells.

"Ledo, what would Amy think?"

 _Amy…that's right. This is for Amy. I have to fight for her. I have to become an Amazon for Amy. For Bellows. For Pinion. For everyone I care about. I have to do this._

The needle was inserted into Ledo's vein for less than a second before he pressed the stopper down, injecting himself with the Amazon Cells.

"Ledo no!" Bellows shouted and rushed forward.

She didn't make it in time.

He withdrew the empty needle just as she reached him.

"Look at me! Ledo!"

Ledo stopped biting down on the ends of the band, letting it become loose enough that it fell right off of his arm.

Ledo stared straight ahead, tuning everything out as he waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

…and then something happened.

Ledo's eyes turned a bright green as red energy burst off of him. Bellows let out a scream as the energy knocked her off her feet and to the ground.

Ledo gripped his chest as steam erupted off of him. His eyes glowed an even brighter green as his skin glowed red and began to change.

"L-Ledo?" Bellows slowly crawled backwards in horror.

Ledo let out a scream as he stumbled backwards into a wall then into a desk, knocking over everything on it. His fingers dug into his skin, scratching it as if to try and relieve the pain.

Bellows reached the wall as Ledo fell onto the ground, steam and red coloration completely surrounding him. A liquid could be seen squirting out of the cloud, painting the floor a blackish-red color.

Ledo growled as his hand reached out of the smoke, his hand now being black and resembling a claw with that same liquid partially dripping off of it. His fingers easily cut into the metal ground, digging into it as he tightened his grip but couldn't manage to make a fist.

The steam died down enough to reveal a pair of glowing green eyes staring directly at Bellows.

Bellows let out a scream as the figure in the smoke got closer.

* * *

Amy jolted awake, sweating heavily. She panted as she sat up in her bed, looking around.

 _Maybe I should…maybe I should take my medicine._ Amy thought.

She turned and got out of bed then walked over to the nearby table. However, she was shocked to find the box with her medicine was empty.

 _Hey, where did it go?!_ She picked up the box and looked under it then looked under the table, but was unable to find the needles.

Amy's breathing became heavier as her eyes glowed a red color.

 _I…I think I need some air…_ She stumbled to the door and left the room.

* * *

Bellows let out a scream as the figure in the smoke got closer, crawling on all fours towards her. The steam died down to reveal its inhuman body which was covered in a blackish-red liquid that seeped out of gashes from where Ledo dug his now clawed fingers into his skin.

The Amazon crawled closer to Bellows, extending its hand outwards slowly towards her. She took this chance to shove the Amazon back with a kick. It jumped right back to its feet.

Bellows got to her feet and dashed towards the door. She didn't get a chance to open it when the Amazon grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face it. It pinned her in place by holding its arm blades to her neck. It reared its other arm back and prepared to strike forward. Bellows turned her head instinctively as the Amazon drove its arm toward her.

CLANG!

The arm missed, driving through the door just by Bellows's head. She shoved the Amazon off of her quickly and ran towards the other side of the room.

 _He said something about a belt and controlling it-_ She grabbed the Amazonz Driver off of the floor. She spun around just in time to see the Amazon diving at her. She fell back and barely avoided getting hit.

Due to missing, the Amazon stumbled in place and fell forward but barely caught itself.

Her arms shot forward while holding the belt out. Out of pure luck, the belt found the Amazons waist and locked in place. Bellows grabbed both handles and attempted to turn them, only the left one turning. The green eyes lit up.

 **ALPHA!**

The eyes of the Amazon lit up as it began to let out grunts of pain. Steam started to come off of it as the belt started to spark. The Amazon stumbled around to try to get its balance, letting out small grunts and groans as it did. It fell against the table but slid off of it onto the ground.

One last grunt came out of its mouth before its skin appeared to liquefy. The liquid contracted into a much slender figure.

Ledo remained, panting and lying in a pool of what was presumably the Amazon's blood. He turned over onto all fours and gasped for a second until he vomited onto the floor.

Ledo sat back on his legs and simply stared at the wall as he wiped the vomit off of his lips.

"L…Ledo?" Bellows whispered, unsure of what to do.

In response to that, Ledo turned to look at her.

"I'm…I'm sorry…Bellows." He panted then attempted to stand up. "I should…get cleaned up and get some food. It's not healthy to be walking around with an empty stomach."

As he got up, he fell forward, landing face-first on the ground in front of Bellows, who stiffened.

He got on all fours and got to his feet, but stumbled into the doorway. He unlocked it and walked out of the room.

But as he did, a small tingling feeling arose in his stomach.

Then someone knocked at the door to his apartment.

"I'll get it, you get cleaned up." Bellows walked past him.

"Wait, Bellows-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She placed her hand on the door handle.

Ledo heard the muffled sound of a gun cocking.

"Bellows, don't!"

She unlocked the door, only for it to slam open in her face. Shido walked into the room with his gun aimed at Ledo. Misaki and Takai followed after him.

"Hello." Misaki waved at Bellows as he aimed his gun at her.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Bellows demanded.

Shido ignored Bellows, staring at Ledo.

"You look like shit space-man. Let me guess, you tried your hand at killing an Amazon?"

Ledo didn't answer.

"Nothing? Fine. Hand over that belt and everything else Jin Takayama gave you."

"How did you find me?" Ledo snarled.

"Faith gave us a mission to find you and take Jin's stuff. The stuff is covered in the smell of Amazons, which Mamoru can sense. And we detected a Register that was never registered to an Amazon. We used both those resources to find you. Now give it up."

Ledo didn't move, his cold stare not moving from Shido's eyes.

"It's not like you can use them anyways. So-"

 **ALPHA!**

Shido didn't finish when Ledo reached to the belt and twisted the handle upwards, causing the belt to announce its phrase and for its eyes to light up. Ledo stared ahead with a completely straight face.

Shido's eyes widened and his gun arm relaxed. "Wait-"

"Amazon."

Red energy exploded off of Ledo and knocked Shido back. Takai, Misaki, and Bellows were stunned by the explosion.

 **WILD WILD! W-W-W-WILD!**

Before the energy died down, the source moved forward and grabbed Shido by the collar, tossing him out the door and into the rain. He then followed the process with Misaki and Takai before stepping out after them.

The energy died down, revealing Ledo's new form. He looked like a clone of Amazon Alpha, only with two bright green eyes, the same ones as on his belt. The rain washed off the liquid from before, revealing green scars all over his body from where he had ripped his skin open during the earlier mutation.

The new Amazon Alpha looked around. Shido, Misaki, and Takai were all standing up as Ryusuke and Ai stood nearby with their guns aimed at Alpha. Mamoru stood off to the side, looking at Alpha in awe. "Ledo…"

Alpha reached to his chest and scratched a scar before dashing at the Extermination Team.

Ryusuke and Ai started firing. Alpha seemed to be one step ahead of them, moving to dodge just as they pulled the trigger so the bullets missed him entirely. He swung his arm around when he was close enough, his arm claw cutting through their guns and ruining them.

Takai screamed as Misaki and Shido aimed their weapons next. Takai's battle cry was followed through with her driving her knife at Alpha's face. It was blocked before he punched her in the gut then shoved her aside.

Misaki and Shido started to fire as well, only for Alpha to do the same thing he did with Ryusuke and Ai. When he got close enough, however, Takai jumped onto his back knees first, avoiding the large fin on his back by planting her legs on either side of it.

Alpha spun in place to position Takai in front of Misaki and Shido, preventing them from firing again. Takai tried to stab Alpha but she failed as he grabbed her wrist. He stepped back and stood up, Takai falling off due to her poor grip and landing atop Misaki and Shido.

"Shit!" Misaki swore as Takai primarily fell onto him.

"Leave them alone!" Mamoru roared and ran at Alpha, his hands gripping onto his shoulders. He pulled at the shoulders of his suit with the back ripping open. Steam enveloped him to change him into his Amazon form.

Mamoru swung a claw at Alpha but missed as the red Amazon stepped back and effortlessly blocked the attack. He jabbed his fist forward to hit Mamoru in the gut and followed through with a kick. As Mamoru stumbled backwards, Alpha leaped into the air and kneed him in the chin to send him to the ground.

* * *

Amy fell against the wall, soaked in sweat and rain.

 _What's happening to me?_ She put her hand on the wall so she could push herself up. Her attempt got her standing up again, only for her to slip on the wet metal and fall into a railing and almost fall off the edge.

She panted heavily while using the railing as a support. Her attempts at walking sent her stumbling forwards, but she did not stop trying to reach her destination, whatever it could be.

 _I'm…I'm almost there. I can feel it. There's something…there's something nearby that I NEED to get to. I…I need to get to it. I need to get to it. I need to get to it._

Amy reached the end of the railing and tried to step forwards without it. She didn't get far as she fell onto her hands and knees whilst gasping for a breath.

 _I can do it. I can get to it. I can…_

She got to her feet and leaned against the wall again, now using it as a support.

She reached the edge and moved past the corner. She froze, however, at seeing what appeared to be a fight further down.

* * *

Alpha repeatedly dodged out of the way of Mamoru's swings. Eventually, Mamoru attempted an overhead swing but Alpha blocked it with one arm while the blade on his other arm found Mamoru's stomach. He drove his arm to the left so the blade cut across Mamoru's stomach and caused him to start bleeding from the gash.

"Mamoru!" Misaki shouted before he pumped his shotgun then fired at Alpha. Alpha was caught off guard and as a result, was hit by the bullet. He stiffened as a result.

Takai ran at him again and jumped into the air while kicking him in the gut.

Alpha was knocked back a few steps and he ended up dodging out of the way of several shots from Misaki and Shido.

Ryusuke ran up, his knife in hand as he attempted to stab Alpha.

Misaki and Shido halted their shots so that Ryusuke could attack. Alpha stepped out of the way of the attack and swung his arm around. The blade on his arm cut at the front of Ryusuke's uniform.

Alpha grabbed Ryusuke's arms and threw him to the side.

Ryusuke fell onto the ground and gripped his arm as he realized Alpha's grip had ripped through the sleeve, revealing a silver band with two glowing lights.

"Oh fuck" he swore.

Alpha turned around to find Mamoru running at him. In response to this, he lunged forward and drove his fist into Mamoru's stomach to send him backwards.

"What the-hey!" Bellows shouted.

"Stop!" Takai shouted.

Alpha spun to Takai to find her behind Bellows with her arm around her neck and her knife at Bellows neck.

"Give up or I'll slit her throat."

"Bellows." Alpha stepped towards them but stopped as Takai placed the tip of the knife closer to Bellows's throat.

"I mean it."

Alpha was quickly surrounded by the other members of the Extermination Team.

* * *

"B-Bellows!" Amy tried to run in but slipped again and fell face first onto the ground.

This gained the attention of the Extermination Team, Bellows, and Alpha.

"Amy?" Bellows said.

"Why is she not in the hospital?" Alpha questioned.

Amy got onto her hands and knees while panting. She groaned as a pain erupted from her heart.

Falling onto her side, she gripped at her heart.

"What is this?" she whimpered. "No!"

She started to scream in pain, her screams sounding more and more monstrous every second.

"AMY!" Alpha tried to step forward to help her, failing to do so as Misaki planted the barrel of his shotgun at the back of his neck.

* * *

Inside the jail cell, the green inhuman let out a scream in a voice almost identical to Amy's. It ripped the chains holding it back off and rushed the bars of the cell. The bars were easily knocked off as the inhuman crashed into them.

* * *

A crackling noise was heard as Amy's eyes turned a bloody red color.

She let out a pained scream and turned over onto her other side to get onto her hands and knees.

Her screams slowly turned into roars until she jumped towards the group.

Steam exploded off of her briefly.

The Extermination Team got out of the way. Alpha was too shocked to do so. As he was unable to move, Amy tackled him to the ground.

Amy straddled Alpha, an inhuman growling coming out of her. She had mutated now with her appearance being the inhuman that was locked inside of the jail cell.

Her skin was a green color and all over her body were red markings that had lines branching off of them. The red markings were on her chest, shoulders, arm, thighs, and head. Her head looked similar to Amazon Alpha's, only with red eyes and the red markings running along the back. Her forearms and the back of her shins had bones jutting out that almost looked akin to blades. The ones on her arms were red as well, given they jutted out of the red markings. There were bones similar to those running down her spine.

"Amy, you've awakened?" Alpha said in horror.

Amy raised her arm up, revealing the sharp claws that were now her hand.

"Wait, stop!" Bellows shouted.

Amy drove her hand towards Alpha's head.

* * *

Jin laid under the cover of his bed as the doctor and multiple men walked in. Many of them held tranquilizer guns.

"Excuse me, Jin? We're going to have to perform some testing on you." The doctor explained.

Jin didn't move or make any response he heard.

"Is he sleeping?" one of the men asked.

One of the others shot Jin with a tranquilizer, the needle penetrating the blanket. He looked to the people around him. "Doesn't hurt to make sure." He explained himself.

The doctor walked over and attempted to reach Jin, only for a wire to get in his way. He kept trying until he eventually gave up.

"Here. That tranquilizer dart was designed by Nozama specialists to go through Amazon skin so a blanket should be nothing. He's out cold so we'll just take these out." The one who shot Jin went up to the wires and started to disable them.

"Hey man, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" the man finished taking down the wires.

The doctor thanked him and went over to Jin, pulling the blanket over his body. Only he let out a small gasp when he realized that the body under the blanket wasn't actually a body, but a bundle of pillows.

Then Jin fell from the ceiling.

The man who shot the bundle on the bed with the tranquilizer dart was the cushion for Jin's fall.

Jin got up and pulled his hood off with the claw that was his right hand.

"Hiya!" Jin greeted. "You're probably wondering how I pulled that off." He caught a tranquilizer dart that someone sent to his face. He crushed it in his claw. "Short version, my coat camouflaged me and I can willingly turn parts of my body into their Amazon form, which also help to camouflage." As he was talking, he lunged forward and grabbed one of the men, pulling him in front of himself to use as a shield from the tranquilizers. "But these were as much as I could do without losing control." He gestured to his forearms, hands, shins, and feet then pushed his human shield forward.

He jumped into the air and drop kicked one of the men. "Also, there's only one light so hiding above it hides me a bit, and the fact that you fuckers were more focused on me getting up and worrying what I was doing made certain that no one would look up because you all thought I was in bed." While talking he drove his knee into the chin of one of the men then tossed him into another.

Finally at the last man, Jin caught the tranquilizer dart then threw it right back at him, getting it lodged into his chest. The man passed out soon after.

Jin relaxed and turned to the doctor, who was cowering in fear.

 **Insert Theme: Armour Zone By: Taro Kobayashi**

 **(Amazon... Amazon… Amazon…)**

"Hey, uh, pardon me for asking, but can you tell me where the nearest window that I can make my escape is?" he pointed out the door with his thumb, making sure to emphasize the bladed fin on his arm.

 **(Amazon… Amazon…)**

"Out the door, turn right, down the hall and to the left!" the doctor squeaked.

 **(Amazon!)**

Jin grinned as his arms and legs changed back to normal. "Thanks!" he turned and ran out the door.

* * *

 **Next Hunt: Control**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite)**

"Amy, calm down. It's me, Ledo." Alpha attempted to walk slowly towards her, his arms outstretched comfortingly.

 **(Kemono ga warau kono machi de)**

"Ryusuke, if something's wrong, please-"

 **(Kuu ka kurawareru ka no sadame)**

"Ledo is not an Amazon. As far as I know he's 100% human." Ridget said.

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

"This may hurt a little."

 **(Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto)**

"What…happened to me?" Amy asked.

 **(Tsumedatenagara kieru nasty)**

"Long time no see, Jin." Ryusuke greeted.

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau)**

"By the way I have to apologize about this."

 **(All Race uragire)**

 **OMEGA!**

 **(HOW DO WE SURVIVE?!)**

Amy let out a loud scream that soon became a roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! AMAZON!"

 **End Theme**


	3. 3rd Hunt

Third Hunt: Control

* * *

Regular text: AMAZON

Talking: "AMAZON"

Different language: _"AMAZON"_

Amazonz Driver and Emphasis: **AMAZON**

Thoughts: _AMAZON_

Radio Communication: **_"AMAZON"_**

* * *

A crackling noise was heard as Amy's eyes turned a bloody red color. She let out a pained scream and turned over onto her other side to get onto her hands and knees. Her screams slowly turned into roars until she jumped towards the group.

Steam exploded off of her briefly.

The Extermination Team got out of the way. Alpha was too shocked to do so. As he was unable to move, Amy tackled him to the ground. Amy straddled Alpha, an inhuman growling coming out of her. She had mutated now with her appearance being the inhuman that was locked inside of the jail cell.

"Amy, you've awakened?" Alpha said in horror.

Amy raised her arm up, revealing the sharp claws that were now her hand.

"Wait, stop!" Bellows shouted.

Amy drove her hand towards Alpha's head.

However, she didn't get close when Alpha's hand snapped upwards and caught hers. He tossed her off of him and got onto one knee. Amy rolled across the ground but used her clawed hand to catch herself and get back to a crouching position.

"Amy, calm down. It's me, Ledo." Alpha attempted to walk slowly towards her, his arms outstretched comfortingly.

Amy curiously tilted her head at this and crawled forward towards Alpha.

Alpha reached to his waist and pulled at the Driver, unlocking it and taking it off. As soon as it came off, his skin liquefied and contracted back into the shape of Ledo.

Amy seemed surprised to see this happen.

Ledo walked calmly towards Amy with his Driver in his left hand and his right arm still outstretched to her.

"Target: confirmed." Shido said.

Misaki pumped his shotgun.

Amy pulled Ledo behind her and growled at the Extermination Team. The Team got ready to fight, Takai moving away from Bellows.

"Wait a minute!" Bellows called to try and stop the fighting. She stepped forward in front of Shido and the others.

In the moment of distraction, Amy grabbed Ledo and picked him up. She turned and promptly jumped into the air.

"After them!" Shido shoved Bellows out of the way and started to chase after Amy and Ledo.

Bellows simply watched, unsure of what to do next.

Behind her, Jin turned around the corner while carrying a large container covered with a tarp and saw the Extermination Team's retreating figures. "Did I miss it?"

 **(Music Start)**

He walked up to Bellows and stood beside her while sighing.

"I escaped a hospital, hunted down my chicken, came all this way, and I missed it?" Jin held up the object he was carrying and lifted the tarp up to reveal a somewhat dry chicken.

 **(YOU!)**

He turned to Bellows.

"Was his transformation into Amazon Alpha at least cool?"

Bellows looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, right. Hi, I'm Jin Takayama."

* * *

Theme: Armour Zone By: Taro Kobayashi

 **(Omae wa dare da?!)** Amy and Ledo were back to back while sitting on the ground in a completely blank space, the two of them holding hands. The two were in their regular attire only with their Amazonz Drivers equipped onto their waists.

 **(Ore no naka no ore)** In an instant, the scene changed so the characters switched from Amy and Ledo to Amazon Omega and Ledo, then Amy and Amazon Alpha, and finally Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha before switching back to Amy and Ledo.

 **(Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)** The two stood up while still holding each others hands.

 **(Whoa! Souzou no derivation)** They suddenly changed back into Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha and got into ready stances.

 **(Fureru karada akaku kiri-kizami)** The scene changed so that it was suddenly in the base of the Extermination Team.

 **(Kokoro wa doko da?)** It focused on Mamoru, who was eating a hamburger.

 **(Get out me sagashite mo!)** The screen flashed and showed him in his Mole Amazon form briefly before showing his powered up mode before it changed back to Mamoru.

 **(Whoa! Shinzou ga hotobashiru)** All of a sudden, the scene changed once more, showing off the back of The Figure In The Cloak, who turned towards the screen. While he was on screen, the screen constantly flickered between him and Amazon Sigma.

 **(Dake)** Across from Sigma, Amy and Ledo could be seen, the two having tattered clothes and being covered in bruises and cuts. Their Drivers were still equipped onto their waists

 **(Hey-hey)** They flickered back and forth between Omega and Alpha as they reached to their respective Drivers.

 **(We live in Armour Zone!)** They started to run at Sigma as they twisted the handles. In unison, the two shouted "AMAZON!" before energy exploded off of them.

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite)** Alpha slashed and punched at several Amazons around him. He jumped into the air and cut at the throat of one while he landed, the blood of the Amazon squirting onto him.

 **(Kemono ga warau kono machi de)** Omega roared as she ran through several Amazons while swinging her arms around, the blades easily cutting through the Amazons.

 **(Kuu ka kurawareru ka no sadame)** The Extermination Team could be seen fighting against several Amazons as well with Mamoru in his Amazon form, the Team managing to kill them.

 **(Oh Yeah!)** Alpha and Omega were once again back to back, but at separate ends of a ship and in the rain. The two roared in unison but their roars could not be heard.

 **(Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto)** The two spun around and ran at each other.

 **(Tsumedatenagara kieru nasty)** Omega flickered back and forth between her Amazon form, her Imperfect form, and Amy.

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau)** Alpha flickered back and forth between his Amazon form and Ledo.

 **(All Race uragire)** The two quickly approached each other, repeatedly flickering back and forth between their human forms and their Amazon forms.

 **(HOW DO WE SURVIVE?!)** Finally, the charging characters reached each other, slashing with the blades on their arms. However, they repeatedly flickered back and forth still; while the Amazons slashed, when it flickered back to their human forms, instead of attacking, the two ran into each others embrace.

* * *

Ledo was set down gently onto the wet metal by Amy. After this, Amy backed up and sat down in front of him while staring at him.

"Amy, why did you take me all the way up here?" he gestured to the tower that they were on top of.

Amy didn't respond, still staring at him.

"Were you trying to save me or something?"

Amy moved her head slightly, as if nodding.

"Why?" Ledo asked. However, his stomach growled as he was speaking.

Amy looked down at his stomach then promptly turned in place and got to her feet before walking off.

"Amy, wait!" Ledo tried to get up and go after her but she stopped and turned back around then pressed down on his shoulders to make him sit back down. She pointed at the ground then held her palm out.

As she turned around, Ledo tried to follow but was pushed back down again.

"You want me to stay here?"

Amy nodded. Then she turned around and jumped away.

Ledo sighed then looked down at the Amazonz Driver in his hand. _What do I do now?_

* * *

The Extermination Team stopped as Mamoru stopped running.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

Mamoru turned in place then pointed in the new direction. "I think they're moving this way now."

The group began moving in that new direction as the rain slowed to a stop.

Along the way, Ai turned to Ryusuke, who she noticed was covering his arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. However, he brushed her off quickly.

"I'm fine."

"Ryusuke, if something's wrong, please-" she grabbed at his hand and tried to get his attention, only to accidentally move his hand. She spotted the band he was covering before he could cover it back up.

"Wha-" Ai was about to start.

"Don't. I'll explain later in private, okay?" Ryusuke asked.

Ai gave a simple nod, too shocked to do anything else.

The group stopped when Mamoru stopped. "Wait…now I think they went this way." He pointed in the direction he pointed before.

"Really? They're on the move again?" Misaki groaned.

"What were they doing over there though?"

The group was about to start moving that way when a voice spoke up into their earpieces.

 ** _"This is Fuku. Orders from Faith: stop immediately and report to her."_**

"What?! We're in the middle of a hunt here!" Ryusuke shouted into his earpiece.

 ** _"I explained that to her. She still insists on seeing all of you immediately."_**

Shido growled. "Fine. Let's go." He ordered.

* * *

Amy returned while carrying what appeared to be a roasted turkey.

She crouched down in front of Ledo and held out the turkey to him.

Ledo raised an eyebrow and looked at the turkey then back to Amy. She simply scooted closer to him while still holding out the meal. Ledo hesitantly reached out and grabbed the legs before pulling them off. After this, Amy simply sat back and started to eat the rest. Ledo then looked at the turkey legs he had in his hands.

"Amy…where did you get this?" he asked after a moment.

Amy looked up at him but didn't answer.

"Did you steal it from someone because I was hungry?"

Amy nodded in response.

Ledo's stomach growled loudly a second later.

"I don't suppose you know who you stole it from so we can pay them back?"

Amy shook her head.

Ledo's shoulders dropped as he sighed and gave up, raising one of the turkey legs to his mouth and starting to eat it.

* * *

Shido and his team stood inside of Faith's office, Faith and Ridget standing across from them. Shido, Misaki, and Takai were waiting to talk while Ai and Ryusuke were off to the side, Ai wrapping up the exposed part of Ryusuke's arm with gauge.

Faith walked up to the team. "So. You were unable to secure Jin Takayama's possessions?"

"Yes. The space-man transformed using Jin's belt." Shido explained.

Faith's eyebrows went up in surprise. She spun around to face Ridget. "You didn't tell me he was an Amazon!"

"Ledo is not an Amazon. As far as I know he's 100% human." Ridget said.

"Humans can't use those belts. He's an Amazon." Takai crossed her arms.

Ridget ignored her. "You once told me that you can become an Amazon by injection. Is it possible he injected himself?"

"That is true-" Faith started before Ridget interrupted her.

"But besides that, you mean to tell me that you ordered your Extermination Team to perform a search-and-seizure after I explicitly told you not to do such a thing?" Ridget angrily said to Faith. "You disobeyed a direct order from me. I cannot and will not let this slide."

"Before you two get crazy, can you please explain why we're here?" Misaki demanded.

"Jin Takayama has escaped. I was going to have you hunt him down."

"…why didn't you just say that in the first place?!"

Shido glared at him to shut him up. He then turned back to Faith. "By the way, the reason that space-man got away was because some other Amazon showed up. But the only problem is that the other Amazon…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" Faith crossed her arms.

"The other Amazon was a girl that seemed to know Ledo." Mamoru spoke up. "But she transformed into an Amazon that…that looked like Haruka."

Faith froze with her eyes widening. "You're certain about that?"

"Yes. It was Haruka's first form. The one he used without the belt. The one that kind of looked like Sigma." Shido said.

Faith looked at Shido. "I want you to find both of them and bring them to me."

"Eh? But what about you wanting us to get Jin?" Ai asked.

"Forget about that! Jin Takayama is useless without his belt or anything he had before. I gave you orders, now follow them!"

* * *

Ledo and Amy had finished the turkey, and were now sitting side by side while staring ahead.

It was peaceful and quiet, with the only noises being the wind, birds, and the waves as they crashed against the ships.

It stopped being peaceful as Jin suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase while looking around. He eventually spotted them and then grinned and waved while coming up the rest of the way.

"About time I found you guys!" he walked towards them. Behind Jin, Bellows then appeared at the top of the staircase while holding onto Jin's briefcase. "Amy! Ledo!" she called.

Jin noticed the discarded remains of the turkey. "Oh my God! Avert your eyes!" Jin covered the chicken cage with the tarp and positioned the cage away from the two.

Amy growled and got in front of Ledo to try and protect him.

Jin saw this, nodded, and set the cage down before turning to Bellows. "Here, let me take that." Bellows handed him the suitcase. He opened it and pulled out the other Amazons Driver before closing it and passing it back to Bellows.

After his, he turned back to Amy and Ledo then walked towards them. Amy growled and stood up to run at Jin.

Ledo locked the Driver around his waist and was about to turn the handle.

Amy roared and tried to swing at Jin, who calmly blocked the strike by raising his arm up and changing it to its Amazon form. Using his other arm he strapped the belt around her waist.

"This may hurt a little." He turned the handle on the Driver.

 **OMEGA!**

The red eyes on the Driver lit up, as did the red eyes of Amy. She began to let out grunts of pain as the belt sparked and she became covered in steam. She fell backwards as her skin liquefied and contracted into its default human state.

"AMY!" Ledo got up and immediately went to her side.

Amy panted on the ground before trying to move onto her side.

"So you're Amy? Hi, I'm Jin Takayama" Jin crouched down and extended his Amazon hand out to her. Amy then proceeded to vomit right into Jin's hand.

"EW! OH FUCK THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Jin moved away and started shaking his hand to get the vomit off.

Amy got on her knees and held one hand to her stomach while the other was at her mouth. That didn't stop the vomit though.

"Amy, are you okay?!" Ledo demanded.

"She'll be fine! The forced transformation from Amazon to human by belt will cause some vomiting. The stomachs are different and anything inside the stomach will be rejected and then ejected out through the mouth. Since you guys ate a whole fucking turkey she'll keep going until most of its gone." Jin looked at his hand, disgusted. "But I suggest you get her something to eat. Transforming immediately after bonding to the belt isn't healthy. You need to have some food in your stomach before you do or bad shit'll happen." Jin finally turned back around to find no one had heard what he said. Instead, Ledo was holding Amy, who at this point had stopped vomiting, with her head resting on his chest and her body against his. Bellows was kneeling beside them, rubbing Amy's back comfortingly.

"What…happened to me?" Amy asked.

"It's…it's a long story." Ledo answered.

"…did I really steal a turkey?"

* * *

After a bit, the two got cleaned up, with some help from Bellows.

Jin on the other hand, had other ideas of things to do…

"Okay, hold still, this may hurt." Jin advised while holding up the Register.

"What are you doing with that?" Ledo cautiously stepped back.

"Relax. It's for her. It's just until she can control her Cells willingly and they don't force transformation or other urges." Jin responded.

Amy and Ledo glanced at each other. Ledo sighed and nodded.

Amy turned to Jin and nodded as well. Jin stepped towards her and opened the band of the Register up. "Hold out your left arm." When Amy did so, he wrapped the band around her arm and closed it.

"AGH!" then Amy cried out in pain as the needles in the Register dug into her arm to lock the band in place.

"Alright, you should be good to go." Jin said. "There's enough medicine in there for about two years. Don't question how, I know it's physically impossible."

Amy ran her fingers over the Register. "So…because that guy injected me with these "Amazon Cells", I'm now a type of monster called an Amazon?"

"Yup. Sorry you had to be dragged into it like this."

Amy looked down at her own hand then walked away. Ledo followed after her.

Bellows turned to Jin. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be. I'll have to run some tests on her to make sure but I'm pretty positive she'll be fine." He turned to Amy and Ledo as they sat down at the edge with their feet dangling over. "About 90% positive she'll be fine."

"And the other 10%?"

"You won't like the answer."

Ledo and Amy sat in silence as they stared over the edge at the rest of the fleet. Ledo eventually turned to Amy then placed his hand onto hers. "Amy, how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you okay?"

Amy's lips slightly curved upwards. "I should be asking you that. You were the one who already got into a fight with some "team of monster hitmen", as that Jin guy put it."

"Still, you did transform into a monster."

"I need a bit of time to think about this. It's a lot to take in at once."

"I see. Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here. I'll always be there for you, Amy." Ledo lightly squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Ledo."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Ledo broke the silence. "Amy, were you in control of your actions earlier?"

"I…don't know. I remember everything, just not having a lot of control. I remember seeing you and wanting to-" she stopped when she got a tingling feeling in her stomach. The same one that Ledo got at that exact same time.

Jin appeared behind them. "Please tell me you guys felt that too."

Ledo looked over the edge but saw nothing. He stood up and walked over to another point of the tower before looking over. He saw a few figures approach the tower then disappear as they started traveling up the stairs but he could also sense that one of them-no, two of them, were Amazons.

"Great. Some people are here." Ledo informed the other three.

"…what are you waiting for, permission? Get them out of here!" Jin ordered.

Ledo turned back around and started to go down the stairs.

One hand met the railing while the other met the handle on his Driver.

Eventually, Ledo began hearing footsteps below him and voices that sounded familiar.

His hand pulled upwards on the handle.

 **ALPHA!**

Finally, he stopped as he and Shido ran into each other on the stairs.

"Amazon." Ledo released the handle before Shido or his team could do anything.

Energy exploded off of him, the team recoiling as a response. Ledo lunged forward before his transformation into Amazon Alpha was complete, kicking Shido in the chest. As a result, he lost his balance and began falling backwards. He fell onto the other members of the team except Mamoru and Ryusuke, who moved out of the way in time.

Thankfully they weren't that far up the stairs, having just gotten to the tower when Ledo sensed them, so they didn't have to roll back down the stairs far, or fall that far down in Misaki's case, as he fell through the railings to the ground below.

 **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD!**

Mamoru dashed past Alpha as Ryusuke tackled him. "Go, Mamoru!"

"Hey!" Alpha tried to shove Ryusuke off of him only for Ryusuke to push Alpha off of the railing. He chased after Mamoru.

Alpha landed on the ground but sprung to his feet and prepared to jump back up to where he was. He only stopped when Takai jumped at him to attack.

A simply sidestep followed by a backhand to her face knocked her away. "Get out of my way!"

* * *

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Ledo just has to get them away from us long enough that we can sneak out." Jin picked up the cage.

"So what, we're just going to be running from these guys forever?" Bellows crossed her arms.

"Of course not. They're not after you. They're after Ledo and I assume Amy. If they find me it's also a plus." Jin used his other hand to pick up his briefcase. "They're after awakened Amazons. You should just go and live normally. I'll figure out a way to get us out of this situation."

"But what if you can't?"

"I can always take the belt back and kill them myself." Jin shrugged.

"You're going to kill them?!" Amy said in horror.

"If need be, yes. You need to understand most of all that the life you live has now changed forever. You can go back to what you've done before but it won't ever be the same. If you want to survive and keep living now you need to control your Amazon side, adapt, and learn to kill."

Bellows looked Jin in the eyes. "Is that the way you live? As an Amazon?"

Jin looked back at Bellows with a blank stare. He didn't get a chance to answer when the sound of a gun cocking filled the air.

The source was Ryusuke, who was standing by the staircase with a gun pointed at Jin. Mamoru was next to him, but he had his eyes on Amy.

"Long time no see, Jin." Ryusuke greeted.

"Oh. Great. You see lady; this is what happens when we don't pay attention." Jin said to Bellows.

"What do you two want?" Amy asked. Ryusuke pointed the gun at her in response. "You're to come with us."

"Really? You're not going to try to kill her? Why?" Jin narrowed his eyes at Ryusuke.

"Faith wants her and her partner alive. I don't want to kill you Jin; so just stay out of the way."

"Yes, the old method of dehumanizing the enemy to make it easier to kill them won't apply for me as it does to other Amazons, will it?" Jin set the chicken's cage and his briefcase down.

"You can come quietly or I'll have to use force." Ryusuke ignored Jin.

Mamoru approached Amy.

"Are you Ledo's friend?" Mamoru shyly asked Amy.

Amy nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mamoru." Mamoru greeted.

"Mamoru, don't do this right now." Ryusuke groaned.

"Hey, Mamoru? Do you have food? She hasn't eaten in a while and needs some food." Jin scratched behind his ear, a light twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Mamoru reached into his pocket and pulled out an object in a wrapper. "I don't think the rainwater got through the wrapper." He unwrapped it to reveal a hamburger before offering it to Amy.

"For fuck's sake Mamoru" Ryusuke massaged his temples.

Amy stepped back in response to this.

"Just eat the burger. Mamoru's more of a brute, he wouldn't poison anyone." Jin said.

Mamoru grabbed the burger and ripped a corner of it off before eating it. "See? It's fine."

Amy hesitantly took the burger and started to eat it. Mamoru grinned. "It's good, isn't it?"

Ryusuke finally spoke up after all this. "Can we please move on already? Come on Mamoru."

"Actually, I have a request." Jin spoke up before he grabbed Bellows's hand and pulled her to Amy. "Can these two at least say goodbye before you drag her off? They're rather close to each other."

"Fine. Just hurry up." Ryusuke said. "We've already wasted enough time with this. And Mamoru, get over here."

Mamoru nodded and walked back over to Ryusuke.

Bellows hugged Amy before pulling back. "I'll talk to Ridget and get you out of this situation, don't worry."

Jin raised his hand up and put it on Bellow's shoulder.

"By the way, the transformation call is "Amazon", okay?" Jin said to Amy.

"What?" Amy and Bellows said in unison.

"By the way I have to apologize about this." Jin said to Bellows as his hand began to change. He squeezed her shoulder tightly, resulting in her calling out in pain.

Bellows pulled the Amazon hand off her now bloody shoulder and clamped her hand over the exposed wound. Jin took this chance to flick his wrist at Amy. Blood splattered across her face as she stumbled backwards in surprise. Her eyes widened as the smell of blood hit her nose.

"What did you just do?!" Bellows demanded. Jin held up his blood-covered hand to show off to the four.

"Mamoru just filled up her stomach with food, she's wearing an Amazonz Driver, and she's a new Amazon who never had to deal with the temptation that comes with smelling human blood. Let the shitshow start." Jin grinned.

Amy's breath got heavier as she fell backwards onto her behind. Her panting soon changed into screams of pain as her eyes turned a red coloration once again.

"AMY!" Bellows stared in horror as the girl began emitting steam. Jin however got onto his hands and knees next to her and put his head near hers.

"Go on. Lose control, change. You know how easy it would be to just let go? You want to do it, right? Just pull the handle on your Driver. Go on, do it! Give in to your instincts! Become the Omega Amazon!" Jin shouted at her.

Amy kept growling and groaning as her skin began to contort and twist. Her hand reached the belt's handle and she twisted it as her hand became a claw.

 **OMEGA!**

Inside the eyes of the belt, red veins spread from the center outwards before engulfing the eyes entirely and turning it a glowing bright red

Amy let out a loud scream that soon became a roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! AMAZON!"

Energy exploded off of the girl, sending Jin flying back and rolling across the ground.

 **EVOL-E-EVOLUTION!**

"Well I'll be damned; she remembered what I told her about saying "Amazon"!" Jin laughed. Ryusuke's gun met the side of his head. "The hell are you aiming your gun at me for? She's the danger right now. Besides, if you really were going to blow someone's brains out you would've done it a lot earlier."

The energy started to die down as the figure inside of it looked up. The figure roared as it ran forward and jumped over the edge.

Ryusuke ran to the edge and watched her fall. He turned and glared at Jin but growled then ran down the staircase. Mamoru looked between Jin and Bellows before he decided to follow after Ryusuke.

"Where did she go?" Bellows asked, stunned.

"It's as I thought. Even when she's lost all control of herself she still won't hurt people she's close to, like you and Ledo." He explained. "So she's going to the nearest humans she doesn't know. And they should be right down there fighting an Amazon that she can also sense."

* * *

Alpha punched Takai in the gut, knocking her to the ground before he spun around and kicked at Misaki, who barely managed to duck out of the way.

He stopped fighting however and stiffened as he sensed something falling from the top of the tower.

Barely two seconds later, a figure fell to the ground in the middle of the group, the impact causing a large crater in the metal of the ship. Misaki, Alpha, and Takai were in the radius of the crater, sliding into it but stopping before reaching the figure in the center.

"That Amazon…" Shido's eyes widened.

The figure had a slender build and had green skin with red highlights and some black coloration that appeared to be reminiscent of an under suit. Her chest and stomach was colored yellow with a muscular design. Her elbows and kneecaps had black armor on them. Under her elbows and knees there was black armor with spikes jutting out of them. The spikes were blades that looked dangerously sharp. Her helmet was smooth and was green with red stripes and a silver mouth. Her eyes were the same red color as the "eyes" on her belt. There was a small horn jutting out of her head as well. Her back had spines going down her spine.

"Haruka?" Ai asked.

"Omega…Amazon…that's what he called me." The figure growled in a gruff feminine voice.

"Amy, you're Amazon Omega?"

"I guess so." Omega got up and turned to Takai with her arms held up to show off the blades on her arms. "So what now?"

"Don't kill or maim." Alpha ordered. "Break their guns to stop them if you have to."

"They're here to take us in. They don't want to kill us."

"That's refreshing. That just means it's easier to hold them off. Let's get to work."

The two dove towards their respective side.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man sat in an alleyway while covered in blood. Next to him was a half eaten corpse of a man lying in a pool of his own blood.

Footsteps could be heard getting louder until the Figure in the Cloak turned the corner, spotting the man and his meal quickly.

"Y-you!" the man said in horror before standing up and trying to run.

The Figure in the Cloak dashed forward and grabbed the man by the back of his collar. "You ate that man?"

"P-please! It was an accident! I lost control! Just let me get a refill of my medicine!"

The Figure in the Cloak threw the man into his meal. "That's not how this works. You're an Amazon. There is no reason to be ashamed of what you are."

"I don't want to be an Amazon! I just want to live as a human! I don't want to eat anyone!"

 **Insert Theme: Armour Zone By: Taro Kobayashi**

 **(Amazon... Amazon…)**

"Too bad." The Figure in the Cloak lifted up the man.

 **(Amazon…)**

The Figure drove his finger into the mans chest.

 **(Amazon… Amazon…)**

Steam enveloped the two as the Figure dropped the man.

 **(Amazon!)**

The Figure walked off as the man screamed in pain.

* * *

 **Next Hunt: Devil**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite)**

"The Alpha and Omega Types are back?!"

 **(Kemono ga warau kono machi de)**

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing? Is that what you're saying?"

 **(Kuu ka kurawareru ka no sadame)**

"Perhaps it would be best if we brought her here to explain herself."

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

"Yes, Ai. I'm an Amazon."

 **(Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto)**

"We have a new mission." Fuku reported.

 **(Tsumedatenagara kieru nasty)**

"I'm sorry." The man sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so-rry. I'm sooo-rry. I'm so…I'm so…I'm so… **hungry.** "

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau)**

"GRAAAAAH! AMAZON!" Amy screamed as red veins covered her eyes.

 **(All Race uragire)**

"Amy! Hold on a minute!"

 **(HOW DO WE SURVIVE?!)**

 **VIOLENT PUNISH!**

 **End Theme**


	4. 4th Hunt

Fourth Hunt: Devil

* * *

Regular text: AMAZON

Talking: "AMAZON"

Different language: _"AMAZON"_

Amazonz Driver and Emphasis: **AMAZON**

Thoughts: _AMAZON_

Radio Communication and Intercom: **_"AMAZON"_**

* * *

 **Warning: this chapter contains a large amount of violence and gore.**

* * *

"Why did you call this meeting, Ridget?" someone asked.

Currently, Ridget sat inside of a room with a small group of people. Among the people were some older men who wore uniforms similar to Ridget and some others who wore suits similar to Faith, who was also standing nearby.

"You were not informed earlier? Very well, I wanted to discuss a set of Amazons that have recently been discovered. They bear a striking resemblance to the Omega and Alpha Types that were on the Nozama fleet."

This resulted in the people wearing suits to respond with shock and horror.

"The Alpha and Omega Types are back?!"

"That's impossible!"

"What do we do?!"

"Can we not get rid of them immediately?"

Ridget held her hand up, trying to get the people to calm down. When that didn't work, she sighed and raised her voice to talk over the crowd talking.

"If you'll excuse me! But I do have something we can do." She said.

"Oh? You do now?" one of the men in the crowd said, stepping forward. His suit was similar to Faith's, and he had slicked back black hair. "I thought the situation with the Amazons was under Faith's jurisdiction."

"Shou, if you would please wait until the end of this to make comments and try to call my leadership to attention, that would be pleasant." Ridget responded. "Anyways, I believe that these Amazons are not a threat to us."

"Not a threat?! If what the Sigma Type did is any indication we need to kill the Omega and Alpha immediately!" another man said, to which most of the crowd voiced their agreements.

"That is correct, they are indeed dangerous. But I must ask that we be patient. I'm sure the Nozama Extermination Team has everything under control."

* * *

"SHIT!" Takai fell onto her back to avoid a claw driving itself into her face. Her attacker, Amazon Omega, pivoted on her heel to punch towards Misaki and Ai, the two also trying to avoid the attack.

"HA!" Amazon Alpha dove towards Shido, driving his knee into his gut and then tossing him aside.

* * *

"I'm sure that everything will be fine." Ridget said. She then signaled to someone standing by, who then nodded and turned on a projector. The screen that was projected showed a video of what appeared to be Amazon Alpha attacking the viewers, causing much of the people watching to cry out in shock and either stumble backwards or fall over.

"This is a live feed of the cameras the Nozama Team is using. I suggest that for now we watch them to see what happens should they encounter the Omega and Alpha Types." Ridget suggested.

 **(Music Start)**

The audience didn't give much indication they heard as they simply watched the screen in shock. Faith, however, had a look of happiness and longing upon seeing Amazon Omega in the background.

 **(YOU!)**

 _Amy…Ledo…I'm sorry for using you, but for now I hope that you two will be okay._ Ridget thought.

* * *

Theme: Armour Zone By: Taro Kobayashi

 **(Omae wa dare da?!)** Amy and Ledo were back to back while sitting on the ground in a completely blank space, the two of them holding hands. The two were in their regular attire only with their Amazonz Drivers equipped onto their waists.

 **(Ore no naka no ore)** In an instant, the scene changed so the characters switched from Amy and Ledo to Amazon Omega and Ledo, then Amy and Amazon Alpha, and finally Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha before switching back to Amy and Ledo.

 **(Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)** The two stood up while still holding each others hands.

 **(Whoa! Souzou no derivation)** They suddenly changed back into Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha and got into ready stances.

 **(Fureru karada akaku kiri-kizami)** The scene changed so that it was suddenly in the base of the Extermination Team.

 **(Kokoro wa doko da?)** It focused on Mamoru, who was eating a hamburger.

 **(Get out me sagashite mo!)** The screen flashed and showed him in his Mole Amazon form briefly before showing his powered up mode before it changed back to Mamoru.

 **(Whoa! Shinzou ga hotobashiru)** All of a sudden, the scene changed once more, showing off the back of The Figure In The Cloak, who turned towards the screen. While he was on screen, the screen constantly flickered between him and Amazon Sigma.

 **(Dake)** Across from Sigma, Amy and Ledo could be seen, the two having tattered clothes and being covered in bruises and cuts. Their Drivers were still equipped onto their waists

 **(Hey-hey)** They flickered back and forth between Omega and Alpha as they reached to their respective Drivers.

 **(We live in Armour Zone!)** They started to run at Sigma as they twisted the handles. In unison, the two shouted "AMAZON!" before energy exploded off of them.

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite)** Alpha slashed and punched at several Amazons around him. He jumped into the air and cut at the throat of one while he landed, the blood of the Amazon squirting onto him.

 **(Kemono ga warau kono machi de)** Omega roared as she ran through several Amazons while swinging her arms around, the blades easily cutting through the Amazons.

 **(Kuu ka kurawareru ka no sadame)** The Extermination Team could be seen fighting against several Amazons as well with Mamoru in his Amazon form, the Team managing to kill them.

 **(Oh Yeah!)** Alpha and Omega were once again back to back, but at separate ends of a ship and in the rain. The two roared in unison but their roars could not be heard.

 **(Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto)** The two spun around and ran at each other.

 **(Tsumedatenagara kieru nasty)** Omega flickered back and forth between her Amazon form, her Imperfect form, and Amy.

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau)** Alpha flickered back and forth between his Amazon form and Ledo.

 **(All Race uragire)** The two quickly approached each other, repeatedly flickering back and forth between their human forms and their Amazon forms.

 **(HOW DO WE SURVIVE?!)** Finally, the charging characters reached each other, slashing with the blades on their arms. However, they repeatedly flickered back and forth still; while the Amazons slashed, when it flickered back to their human forms, instead of attacking, the two ran into each others embrace.

* * *

Bellows finished wrapping the cloth over the wound on her shoulder. Jin on the other hand pouted as he looked down at the bottom of his coat, the edge of it having been ripped off to be used as a makeshift bandage. After a bit, she looked over the edge of the tower, trying to see the fighting and managing to see some of it.

"We need to get down there." She said.

"And do what exactly? They're covering the only way for us out of here." Jin pointed out from behind her.

"You want to escape?" Bellows turned to him.

"What else can we do? I can't fight without my Driver and you can't fight against them period. All we can do is wait until it's all clear."

"And how are we supposed to know that it's safe?" Bellows crossed her arms.

Jin opened his mouth to speak but paused. He tried to respond but found himself without a way to answer.

"…well shit, you've got me there." He laughed. "But you have to admit that going down there to help isn't the best idea for either of us."

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing? Is that what you're saying?"

"You're a human with no weapon and I'm an Amazon who can at best change his arms and his legs into weapons without losing control. Of course that's what I'm saying." Jin put his hands in his pockets.

Bellows and Jin stared at each other for a few seconds, Bellows looking angry while Jin looked indifferent.

"You're going down anyways, aren't you?" Jin said after a few seconds.

Bellows answered by heading for the stairs and starting to go down them. Jin groaned loudly as he looked upwards. "God-FUCKING-dammit!" he swore then went after her.

* * *

Amazon Omega harshly kicked at Takai to knock her to the ground before she spun around and sliced Misaki's shotgun in half.

"Hey! This thing isn't che-OOF!" Misaki was then punched across the cheek, the sharp claws of the fist digging into his skin and splattering blood across the ground. After that, Omega turned in place to find that Amazon Alpha was trying to incapacitate Ai and Shido without doing too much harm.

Effortlessly, he dodged out of the way of their attacks and then slammed his fist into Ai's stomach.

He turned to go after Shido next when Omega suddenly jumped over him to try and axe kick Shido.

Shido tried to dodge but was caught across his arm by the blades on Omega's legs, creating a large gash that started to bleed heavily.

Omega landed and reared her arm back to attack Shido while he was down, but before she could, Alpha grabbed said arm and stopped her from attacking.

"Amy, stop!" he ordered.

Omega turned to look at him in surprise.

BANG!

Then a bullet struck her in the shoulder, catching her by surprise and knocking her off balance. Alpha was quick to move towards her and catch her before she fell to the ground.

"About fucking time, Fuku!" Misaki shouted towards where he thought the gunshot came from.

"Ow…" Omega grabbed at where the bullet hit her to find that she was bleeding a small bit.

"Ledo! Amy!" Bellows called from the staircase, grabbing their attention. Both she and Jin were coming down the staircase.

BANG!

This time, Alpha was hit, only the bullet struck him across the head.

"LEDO!" This time, Omega caught Alpha as he fell off of his feet. There was a gash across his forehead where the bullet had hit him but was deflected off the helmet-like head he had. Amazon blood came out of the gash.

"Oh shit!" Jin looked towards the two as Bellows reached the bottom of the staircase and dashed towards Shido, picking up his forgotten gun.

BANG!

Another shot happened, striking Omega in her other shoulder, the Amazon crying out in pain.

Bellows aimed the gun at where she thought the sniper was and pulled the trigger repeatedly, unloading the ammo.

"RUN!" she ordered.

Omega took this chance to drag the dazed Alpha off hurriedly.

"Nice job!" Jin gave her a thumbs up as he ran past. Bellows kept firing until the gun clicked to show it was out of ammunition. She then tossed the gun away and backed away in the direction of the others, only stopping to pick up Ai's gun.

* * *

"What the hell is that woman doing?" one of the men behind Ridget shouted, pointing at Bellows's retreating figure.

"Yeah! I've seen her before! That's a woman from Gargantia! Why is she helping the Amazons?!" one of the Nozama men called.

"Bellows appears to be attempting to help her friends. Are you unable to realize that yourself?" Ridget turned to glare at the men out of the corner of her eye.

"You cannot excuse this behavior! If she's helping the Amazons she needs to be punished!"

"…very well." Ridget fixed her glasses. "Perhaps it would be best if we brought her here to explain herself."

The group was taken by surprise at her sudden willingness, nodding along and murmuring their agreements.

Faith narrowed her eyes as Ridget looked back towards the screen.

* * *

Amy carried Ledo into the warehouse, gently setting him down against the wall as Bellows and Jin entered after them, Bellows carefully looking to make sure no one was following them before she closed the door.

Jin moved towards Ledo and checked his pulse.

"…well, he's certainly still alive." Jin tilted Ledo's head upwards and checked over where the bullet hit. "…oh, he's fine. It looks like it just grazed him. It'll heal right up with some time and some food."

"You're not going to check up on him?" Amy asked.

"I did. He's fine."

"Is that really all you're going to do? Can't you bandage him or something?" Bellows asked.

"…can't you?" Jin pointed out. "Just because I know a lot about this doesn't mean I have to do EVERYTHING related to the Amazons. I need a break now and then." Jin walked over to a box and set the chickens cage down before sitting on said box.

Bellows groaned. "Fine. I know where the first aid kits are. I'll be right back." She said. She left the room, walking through the area for a bit before she came across another warehouse and entered that one. After this, she walked up to a box attached to the wall and opened it, pulling out several bandages and a bottle from it.

But then she turned around and was surprised by a man standing there.

"AH!" she almost aimed her gun at him and pulled the trigger but stopped when she noticed who it was.

"Fucking hell, Pinion." She groaned. "Why did you sneak up on me?"

"I was just trying to surprise you as a joke! Why do you have a gun?!" Pinion gestured to the gun. "And what happened to your shoulder?" he gestured to her wounded shoulder.

"Look, it's not important, okay. I need to go help Ledo with-"

"Wait, what's wrong with Ledo?" Pinion caught.

"Uh…nothing." Bellows backtracked.

"Bellows, what's going on?" Pinion demanded.

"Nothing, Pinion. There's just some stuff going on that I need to help them with."

"Help them? With a gun and medical supplies? Bellows are you sure that you can even help them if that's what you're planning to bring? I'm not sure it's that serious."

"Pinion, you don't really understand the situation. Just trust me on this, okay?" Bellows pleaded as she started to walk away.

"Hey, you're not getting away that easily! You can't just drop the conversation like that!" Pinion followed after her.

"Pinion, it's fine. Just drop it and get back to work." Bellows tried.

"I can't just drop it like that when you're trying to get to helping Ledo and carrying around a shotgun nonchalantly!" Pinion shouted.

Bellows turned to Pinion. "It's been a long day."

"That's all you're going to say? It's-"

Pinion was interrupted by the door to the warehouse opening, Jin glaring at them.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

Back in the Nozama Extermination Team's base, the Team was currently resting and trying to heal after hurting themselves.

Fuku hissed in pain as Takeru wrapped the bandage around the bullet wound on his arm.

"Hard to believe that she got you." Takeru remarked. "What happened to being in a safe place?"

"Give him a break, Takeru." Misaki spoke up. "It's not like we knew that that lady was going to get lucky with her shooting."

"Who was she anyways?" Takai cleaned her blade angrily.

"She looked like a friend of Ledo and Amy's." Mamoru spoke up. "It seemed like she really cared about them too."

"That part doesn't matter, Mamoru." Shido pointed out.

"So what now?" Ai interrupted. "That girl…Amy, right? Well, her Amazon form looks like Haruka's."

The group fell silent at this reminder.

It didn't last long as Shido spoke up again. "Even if she does, she's not Haruka. And spaceman isn't Jin. All that they happen to be are our targets, and we have a mission to complete"

And with that, the subject was dropped.

However, Ai turned to Ryusuke and opened her mouth to speak. "Hey, Ryusuke. I think we should talk about-"

Ryusuke clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her out of the room.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed at her as soon as they were clear of the area. "You can't just start talking about that in front of them!"

Ai pulled Ryusuke's hand away from her mouth. "We still need to talk about it! That thing around your arm is an Amazonz Register, right?"

Ryusuke grit his teeth and glared at her for a second before he reached up to his top and undid the front. He slid his top off enough to show the silver Amazons Register wrapped around his left arm.

"Ryusuke…" Ai reached out to touch the Register but Ryusuke jerked his arm away before she could.

"Yes, Ai. I'm an Amazon." Ryusuke said, fixing his top.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"We hunt Amazons for a living. And most of the time you guys don't even treat Mamoru like he's our ally, instead like he's the team pet."

"So you're content with hunting down your own kind?" Ai started to say when Ryusuke wrapped his fingers around her throat and pressed her up against the wall.

"Don't you dare turn this on me." He hissed. "We're nothing but monsters. The world would be better off with us all dead."

"Ryusuke, let me go-" Ai choked.

"Jin Takayama is right. All of us need to die. But I'm not going to die until I've made sure I'm the last one left and that there are no more coming. I've made it my mission to kill every single Amazon. I don't care if I have to hide myself in this team to do it. Just stay out of my way. And if you tell anyone about my secret, then it looks like I'll have to feed on a human for the first time." He growled.

"Ryu…suke…" Ai was turning purple as she tried to get him to loosen his grip.

He glared at her for a few more seconds before he finally released her neck, resulting in her crumpling to the ground and coughing as she finally managed to get oxygen into her lungs.

Ryusuke didn't give her a second look as he closed his top and then walked off. Ai watched as he left, her eyes filled with fear and shock.

* * *

Pinion stared at Jin. Off to the side, Ledo and Amy were being cared for by Bellows, who had already cleaned and bandaged the wound on her shoulder.

"Is…is that it?" Pinion asked.

"I mean, what else do you want?" Jin shrugged.

"Nothing. That's just a lot to take in. I want to make sure that's it." Pinion clarified. "So you two are these Amazon things now?" Pinion pointed at Amy and Ledo, who both nodded. "Okay. And you were the previous Alpha before Ledo?" he then pointed to Jin.

"Jin Takayama, pleasure." Jin held his hand out to Pinion, but retracted it after Pinion didn't shake the hand.

"I get everything else…but how and why are you connected in this?" Pinion turned to Bellows.

"I'm sorry?" Bellows finished bandaging up Ledo.

"He's got a point. I still don't know why YOU'RE here." Jin nodded.

"Ledo and Amy are my friends. I'm here to help them. That's all." Bellows responded.

"Are you kidding me? You're coming with because of blind loyalty?" Jin blinked. "What are you, high?"

"Yeah. This all sounds pretty crazy, Bellows. Maybe you should just stay out of it." Pinion added.

"You're kidding me. I'm not just going to leave Ledo and Amy to just wander around with this lunatic." Bellows crossed her arms. "I don't care how crazy this seems or is, but I'm going to help them."

"Look, are you even sure it's worth being here? What's the point if you can't even do much to help?" Jin asked Bellows.

"Hey, lighten up. Bellows has helped us so far." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for her the Extermination Team most likely would have killed me after my first transformation into my Amazon form." Ledo said.

"She was also immediately captured by Takai to be used as leverage and doesn't appear to be much more than eye-candy." Jin eyed Bellows. "…really good-looking eye-candy, but that's beside the point. The point is that if you can't really do much, you should probably just leave and forget you ever were involved with us. You too." Jin mentioned to Pinion.

"You heard the man, let's go Bellows." Pinion started to get up to leave but was stopped by Bellows.

"Hang on. Why do you care so much over whether or not I can do much to help? For all you know I can help with whatever you need." She angrily growled.

"Oh really? So Sigma's going to be quaking in his boots whenever he sees you coming up with bandages and a shotgun?" Jin remarked.

"Sigma?" Bellows asked.

"What's Sigma?" Amy turned to Ledo.

"…oh. I forgot to explain to everyone else." Jin sheepishly looked at Ledo. "Whoops."

Ledo sighed. "The way Jin described him to me, Sigma is an Amazon like me and Amy. He's apparently really dangerous, but Jin hasn't said much else about him."

"And you'll learn more when I tell you. Just not now. Let me just put it this way. Sigma is like the Devil. I think. I'm not really good with religion so this shit is going to just be really confusing."

"Just ignore it and move on." Bellows ordered. Pinion gave her a look as if she was crazy.

"Fine. I guess I can explain, but just so you know what you're getting into and why you should just leave." Jin gave a resigned sigh. "Sigma is not an Amazon like Amy and Ledo. Well, he technically is, but there's something about it that sets him off from either of them."

The group say in silence for a few seconds until Ledo coughed, signaling him to keep going.

"Oh, you guys wanted to know more. Yeah, no. I really don't want to talk about him anymore. That's all." Jin said.

"…then how exactly are you supposed to be scaring me off?" Bellows questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"…dammit. Fine. Tag along for all I care. Get killed for all I care. Your life and friendships you're risking, not mine." Jin sighed.

Before anyone else could respond, Amy, Ledo, and Jin reacted suddenly to nothing, the three of them tensing up.

"What's wrong?" Bellows asked as Jin walked over to the door.

"It's an Amazon. Come on, let's get it." Jin said.

* * *

"We have a new mission." Fuku reported.

The group collectively sighed/groaned.

"Alright. What is it?" Shido rubbed his right temple.

"We're to hunt an awakened Amazon. Rank is A. However, if we see the woman by the name of "Bellows", who is most likely with the Omega and Alpha Types, were to take her in and then bring her to Faith and Ridget." Fuku read off of his tablet.

"Huh?" Misaki raised an eyebrow. "We're supposed to capture someone? Why?"

"It doesn't say why. It just says to do it."

"We've never had to capture someone before. What could this mean?" Takai crossed her arms.

"Forget what it means." Shido said before he stood up from stool at the counter. "Suit up, we're headed out there."

* * *

Amy and Ledo walked into the building first, the two having their Drivers equipped and at the ready.

Jin followed behind them calmly with his hands in his pockets while Bellows and a hesitant Pinion came in as well, Bellows having the gun in her hands at the ready.

"So…where exactly is this thing?" Pinion asked.

"It's a butcher's place. They cut up meat and get it out to people. I would believe a hungry Amazon would go for the meat locker if this was the case." Jin theorized. "Though they wouldn't find much human meat to take care their appetite there."

The group walked further into the area and past a counter. However, Amy paused and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Bellows asked.

"It…smells…" Amy started.

"Delicious…" Ledo interrupted.

"Yeah. I smell it too. But this smells like human flesh and blood." Jin pointed further into the building. "Someone's going to town in there."

A few seconds later, a quiet sobbing noise could be heard from further inside of the building.

Amy and Ledo glanced at each other but lead their group further into the building. Eventually, they reached the meat locker and entered it.

There was no meat hanging. Instead, the meat lied across the ground around a man in the center of the room, who was sobbing violently. Though the meat was torn apart and having obviously been eaten by the man, there was a human corpse lying next to the man, which had been torn into and eaten much more than the other eaten bodies.

Blood was splattered across the room and it covered the man in the middle of the room.

"Ah! Are you o-" Bellows was prepared to run towards the man, only for Jin to stop her while shaking his head.

"Don't. He's the Amazon we've been sensing." Jin pointed to the man.

True to what Jin was saying, there was a silver band around the mans arm with the eyes on it being red to symbolize his awakening.

"So…he's one of those Amazon things?" Pinion asked.

"Don't be rude. Three out of the five of us in this team are Amazons." Jin snapped at Pinion. "But yes. He is the Amazon we're looking for."

The man in the middle of the meat locker looked up at them while his body shook from crying.

He stared at Amy and Ledo, the two being unable to do anything but stare back at him.

"…what are you two waiting for?" Jin eventually spoke up. "Go get him."

Amy and Ledo glanced at each other briefly before Amy looked back at the man and gripped the handle on her Driver tighter. She hesitated as they made eye contact.

"I'm sorry." The man sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so-rry. I'm sooo-rry. I'm so…I'm so…I'm so… **hungry.** " The man looked past Amy at Bellows, shaking as his expression grew pained.

As the man shook, he scratched at his skin violently.

"NO! PLEASE! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" he fell to the ground and squirmed in place while pleading. His skin erupted in steam that covered him. Odd cracking and squelching noises came from the man as he continued to cry out in pain, which slowly morphed into growls and moans every second.

Jin sighed and scratched at the back of his head while the other four stared in horror.

"Get ready. The only way to stop him is…you know." He said.

The steam eventually died down, revealing the man had changed into an Amazon that resembled a bat.

The Bat Amazon got onto all fours while staring up at the five. One glance at Bellows and Pinion and he roared before jumping at the five.

"Look out!" Pinion was quick to grab Bellows and pull her to the ground. Amy and Ledo ducked down as well while Jin stepped out of the way, leaving the Amazon to fly through the door and into a more open area.

Jin looked at the Amazon as it regained focus then turned to Amy and Ledo. The two looked back up at him but he said nothing as he turned back to the Amazon.

In unison, the two stood up and gave each other a brief glance before they turned the handle on their Drivers, Amy turning hers forward while Ledo pulled his backwards and held it there.

 **ALPHA!**

 **OMEGA!**

"Amazon!" Ledo shouted.

"GRAAAAAH! AMAZON!" Amy screamed as red veins covered her eyes.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, Fuku sat on top of a roof with his rifle aimed towards the butchers place.

He glanced over to the side then spoke into his headset. "Takeru's done with the perimeter. Proceed."

 ** _"_** ** _Roger."_** Shido's voice responded.

As the group entered from the side of the road, another voice came over the headset, this one being female.

 ** _"_** ** _Stop them."_** Faith ordered.

"I'm sorry?" Fuku asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Tell the team that they are not to intervene yet. They are to watch the Alpha and Omega fight the Amazon instead."_**

"Are you sure?"

 ** _"_** ** _Would I be talking to you if I wasn't?"_**

Fuku closed his eyes and sighed then spoke into his headset again. "Shido, new orders from Faith. Don't attack yet. Just watch the fight."

The group stopped as Shido reached to his helmet.

 ** _"_** ** _Fight? What fight?"_**

He was answered by door of the shop breaking open, Amazon Omega falling through and rolling across the ground with the Bat Amazon on top of her. The group was surprised, but quickly hided in an alleyway.

 ** _"_** ** _What the fuck!? Tell Faith that the next time she needs to order us to do something, give it herself instead of relaying it through you!"_** Shido ordered.

* * *

Amazon Omega lashed out with a kick, knocking the Bat Amazon off of her. As the Amazon rolled across the ground but quickly got to his feet, Amazon Alpha then dashed out of the place and slashed with his arm blades. The attack just barely missed as the Bat Amazon ducked then tackled Alpha.

However, Omega was quick to pull it off of him and help Alpha up.

The two human-turned-Amazons looked towards their opponent before getting into a ready stance, Omega widening her legs while holding her arms out in a way that showed off her arm blades while Alpha simply raised his right arm off to the side with the blades on his arm pointed upwards.

"…not gonna lie, this looks really cool." Misaki said to his team, though this comment was unnoticed by the Amazons.

Omega and Alpha dashed at their enemy. The Bat Amazon flew at Omega and Alpha.

The two punched forward to strike the Bat Amazon in the chest. He took the attack and fell backwards with Omega going after him to strike him across the chest with her right arm blade.

Alpha jumped over Omega and axe kicked the Amazon across his face.

The Bat Amazon blocked the attack with his arm wing and then took the repeated punches that Alpha unleashed onto it. Omega shoved him out of the way and drop kicked the shield. This did nothing.

After a bit, the Bat Amazon extended his wings and jumped backwards before flapping his wings, a gust of wind knocking Omega to the ground. As he dove towards the fallen Amazon, Alpha then stepped in and round-house kicked the attacking beast across the cheek to send him tumbling across the ground.

Alpha extended his hand out for Omega, but she ignored that as she got onto one knee and readied her arms. She jumped at the Bat Amazon as Alpha simply watched.

Omega let out a ferocious growl as she drove her fist downwards.

The Bat Amazon blocked the attack but failed to block the strong kick straight to his face. He was sent flying into a wall and just barely managed to move his head out of the way when Omega's hand drove through the metal of the wall just above his shoulder.

The Bat Amazon kicked the female Amazon off of him and headbutted her. He lashed out with a punch only for her to block with her arm blade driving into the arm that attacked her. Screeching in pain, he backed up and clutched at his now bleeding arm as Omega jumped at him again and drove her fist across his nose.

Hurriedly, he flapped his wings and attempted to fly away.

"GRAH!" Omega squatted down onto the ground but jumped into the air, easily catching up to the Bat Amazon and grabbing onto his leg.

"Amy! Hold on a minute!" Alpha tried to call out as she fell to the ground with the Bat Amazon. He was ignored as Omega landed safely on her own two feet but swung her arm downwards to slam the Amazon onto the ground.

A small bit of blood splattered out from underneath his face and his body let out several disturbing cracking noises upon contact with the ground.

Alpha approached Omega from behind.

"Amy, calm down, y-GUH!" Alpha approached Omega from behind and tried to place his hand on her shoulder. She promptly spun around and buried her fist into his stomach then headbutted him to knock him backwards.

Omega returned to what she was doing, walking over to the broken body of the struggling Amazon. She stepped onto his wings and pulled on his head.

The Bat Amazon let out a loud screech of pain as Omega tugged harder.

Alpha watched in horror as the wings of the Bat Amazon began to rip.

"GHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Omega roared. "HAH!" the wings gave way and ripped apart, the body of the Bat Amazon flying away without them.

The Amazon weakly cried out in pain as he squirmed around on the ground, the parts which were previously connected to his wings bleeding heavily.

"Holy shit." Takai looked away, slightly disgusted.

Shido simply watched with a blank stare.

"Oh my God." Bellows watched in shock from the doorway she was standing at.

Pinion clutched his hands over his mouth and ran off to go vomit.

Jin scratched at the back of his head and sighed.

"Amy…" Alpha gently extended his hand out towards Omega as she wrapped her fingers around the handle on her belt.

She turned it once again, the red eyes lighting up.

 **VIOLENT PUNISH!**

Omega reared her arm back as the blades on her arm suddenly seemed much sharper than before. With another roar, she jumped into the air.

The Bat Amazon got onto his knees and slowly looked upwards as Omega descended.

"Wait, Amy! Stop!" Alpha attempted to shout at her.

Amazon Omega gave no indication she heard or cared as she drove her arm downwards in a chopping motion.

Easily, her arm blades cut through the Amazons skin, dividing the body down the middle until she finally reached the bottom, having cut through the entire body.

Blood spewed out of the cut and showered over Omega as the two halves separated slowly then suddenly collapsed onto the ground. They liquefied not long after and dissolved into pools of goo.

Omega let out small growls that sounded akin to laughter as she rubbed her hands over her face, smearing the blood over herself.

"Amy…Amy…Amy!" Alpha approached her from behind, trying to get her attention. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him.

Omega continued to growl as if she was laughing for a few more seconds until Alpha threw his arms around her.

Finally, her laughter stopped as her skin liquefied to turn her back into Amy. Amy panted for a few seconds before realization settled across her face.

She pushed back from Alpha and looked at the blood across his front, the blood that she had covered herself in. Shaking, she looked down at her hands, finding the blood dripping from her hands.

Amy fell into a sitting position and then screamed less than five seconds later.

Alpha turned back into Ledo and moved to Amy, quickly hugging her. Amy clutched tightly onto him as she shook, tears forming at the sides of her eyes.

Bellows slowly walked out of the doorway she was waiting in and looked at Amy with a horrified and shocked stare. She was promptly surprised once again as Takai covered her mouth and held her knife over her neck.

Shido and his group came around the corner as Jin and Pinion came out of the doorway.

"Were you guys really there the entire fucking time?" Jin sighed, spotting the Extermination Team. Pinion paled and held his hands up in surrender.

Before Shido could respond, Faith's voice came in from over his headset.

 ** _"_** ** _Take them in."_**

 **Insert Theme: Armour Zone By: Taro Kobayashi**

 **(Amazon... Amazon…)**

Shido sighed and walked past Jin and Pinion, headed directly towards Amy and Ledo.

 **(Amazon…Amazon… Amazon…)**

Shido walked around the two and looked down at Ledo. Ledo looked up and glared at him seconds before Shido planted the barrel of his gun on Ledo's forehead.

 **(Amazon!)**

"You're coming with us."

* * *

 **Next Hunt: Evolution**

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite)**

 _…if I can't get them to listen to my demands normally…I might as well try something drastic._

 **(Kemono ga warau kono machi de)**

"You are in no place to make demands, young man." The man with slicked back hair spoke up.

 **(Kuu ka kurawareru ka no sadame)**

"Perhaps we can find use of these two and their abilities as Amazons." Ridget said.

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

"How are you still alive?" Shido growled at Jin.

 **(Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto)**

"You can sense Amazons?" Ledo asked, surprised.

 **(Tsumedatenagara kieru nasty)**

"You wanted to see if they were as strong as Haruka, correct?"

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau)**

"Field testing is a good way to make sure they can be."

 **(All Race uragire)**

 **VIOLENT SLASH!**

 **(HOW DO WE SURVIVE?!)**

"I trust the two of you to do what you can"

 **End Theme**


	5. 5th Hunt

Fifth Hunt: Evolution

* * *

Regular text: AMAZON

Talking: "AMAZON"

Different language: _"AMAZON"_

Amazonz Driver and Emphasis: **AMAZON**

Thoughts: _AMAZON_

Radio Communication: **_"AMAZON"_**

* * *

Ledo sat up against a wall while his arms were wrapped around Amy's body. Amy on the other hand was tightly holding onto Ledo while staring off into the distance, visibly shaken and scared. She was still covered in dried Amazon blood, as was Ledo, but to a lesser degree.

The two were currently in a blank white room with no windows and only one visible door. However, there was a camera hanging from the wall and pointed down at them.

"…Amy, are you okay?"

Amy simply shook her head, not responding verbally.

Ledo simply hugged her and let the silence continue for a while longer.

However, the silence was broken by the door opening, several armed men in hazmat suits walking through while one carried a hose and two more carried sticks with brushes on the end. There was a straggler behind them carrying two sets of clothes.

"Strip." One of them ordered.

Ledo blankly stared at them, not even bothering to try and speak.

"…fine. Clean them off with force then. Separate them if need be" The same one waved their hand nonchalantly.

In response to that, four of them moved forward. Two grabbed hold of Amy and pulled her off of Ledo while the other two restrained Ledo. Amy reacted to this, trying to fight back and struggling to keep hold of Ledo.

"No! No! Let me go!" she shouted.

"Amy! Amy!" Ledo tried to break free but failed to do so as Amy was dragged away kicking and screaming. A small chunk of the group followed after them.

"LEDO!" Amy was pulled out of the door.

"AMY! LET ME GO! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER!" Ledo yelled at them as they pulled the belt from around his waist.

Another person walked forward and pulled at a knife, cutting at Ledo's clothes and pulling the strips of cloth that remained off of his body. Soon enough, he was completely naked, with the one with the hose stepping forward and turning it on.

The pressurized cold water shot out of the hose and pelted against Ledo's skin. He cried out in pain and shock as it hit him. Meanwhile, the two with the brushes walked towards him and started to scrub at his body to clean the blood off of him.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET! ME! GO!" he kept repeating, though no one responded to him.

* * *

Several minutes later, the group left Ledo's room.

After his ice water bath, Ledo had been clothed in a grey and green jumpsuit and nothing else, though he was not dried. His belt had been cleaned and left on the ground nearby.

Ledo shivered on the ground, left to his own thoughts. However, after a few minutes, he looked down at his left arm, where there was a bulge on his left bicep.

He eventually sat up and reached up to his collar with shaky hands, struggling to undo the jumpsuit. He managed to do so and opened his jumpsuit enough to pull it down past his chest to expose the scarred flesh. Wrapped around his left bicep was an Amazons Register.

 _…if I can't get them to listen to my demands normally…I might as well try something drastic._ Ledo stared at the Register for a few seconds before he pulled his right arm out of his sleeve and put the sleeve in his mouth, biting down harshly on it. He reached up to the Register and started to dig his fingers under the band.

Immediately, pain filled his arm and he groaned loudly in pain as he buried his fingers further between the band and his own flesh. Blood formed in the gap between them and started to flow down his arm.

As soon as he got his hand in as far as he could, he pried at the band and pulled at it.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_ Ledo thought as he kept pulling. The band finally managed to give way, the eyes flashing red in warning. _FuckfuckfuckfuCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!_

Ledo let out a loud groan as he bit down as hard as he could into the sleeve.

"grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The band finally gave way as the door slammed open. The Register clattered to the ground at the feet of the man in the hazmat suit, the floor painted red with blood.

 **(Music Start)**

Ledo's face was fixed in a grimace as he gripped where the Register was, blood oozing down his arm and onto the floor. He glared at the man as the man stared back, his body language showing his shock and fear.

Ledo shook as he fell onto his face but managed to get to his feet without using his arms.

 **(YOU!)**

"If you know what's best for you. I suggest you take me to Faith or Ridget. Now."

* * *

Theme: Armour Zone By: Taro Kobayashi

 **(Omae wa dare da?!)** Amy and Ledo were back to back while sitting on the ground in a completely blank space, the two of them holding hands. The two were in their regular attire only with their Amazonz Drivers equipped onto their waists.

 **(Ore no naka no ore)** In an instant, the scene changed so the characters switched from Amy and Ledo to Amazon Omega and Ledo, then Amy and Amazon Alpha, and finally Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha before switching back to Amy and Ledo.

 **(Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!)** The two stood up while still holding each others hands.

 **(Whoa! Souzou no derivation)** They suddenly changed back into Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha and got into ready stances.

 **(Fureru karada akaku kiri-kizami)** The scene changed so that it was suddenly in the base of the Extermination Team.

 **(Kokoro wa doko da?)** It focused on Mamoru, who was eating a hamburger.

 **(Get out me sagashite mo!)** The screen flashed and showed him in his Mole Amazon form briefly before showing his powered up mode before it changed back to Mamoru.

 **(Whoa! Shinzou ga hotobashiru)** All of a sudden, the scene changed once more, showing off the back of The Figure In The Cloak, who turned towards the screen. While he was on screen, the screen constantly flickered between him and Amazon Sigma.

 **(Dake)** Across from Sigma, Amy and Ledo could be seen, the two having tattered clothes and being covered in bruises and cuts. Their Drivers were still equipped onto their waists

 **(Hey-hey)** They flickered back and forth between Omega and Alpha as they reached to their respective Drivers.

 **(We live in Armour Zone!)** They started to run at Sigma as they twisted the handles. In unison, the two shouted "AMAZON!" before energy exploded off of them.

 **(Kaze wo kire koe wo karashite)** Alpha slashed and punched at several Amazons around him. He jumped into the air and cut at the throat of one while he landed, the blood of the Amazon squirting onto him.

 **(Kemono ga warau kono machi de)** Omega roared as she ran through several Amazons while swinging her arms around, the blades easily cutting through the Amazons.

 **(Kuu ka kurawareru ka no sadame)** The Extermination Team could be seen fighting against several Amazons as well with Mamoru in his Amazon form, the Team managing to kill them.

 **(Oh Yeah!)** Alpha and Omega were once again back to back, but at separate ends of a ship and in the rain. The two roared in unison but their roars could not be heard.

 **(Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto)** The two spun around and ran at each other.

 **(Tsumedatenagara kieru nasty)** Omega flickered back and forth between her Amazon form, her Imperfect form, and Amy.

 **(Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau)** Alpha flickered back and forth between his Amazon form and Ledo.

 **(All Race uragire)** The two quickly approached each other, repeatedly flickering back and forth between their human forms and their Amazon forms.

 **(HOW DO WE SURVIVE?!)** Finally, the charging characters reached each other, slashing with the blades on their arms. However, they repeatedly flickered back and forth still; while the Amazons slashed, when it flickered back to their human forms, instead of attacking, the two ran into each others embrace.

* * *

Ridget sat amongst the members of the council, gritting her teeth as she scowled at the sight before her.

Bellows was currently in a chair with the council sitting around her. Two armed guards were on either side of her. She was also trying to defend herself from whatever they were saying.

"-you were fighting alongside two known Amazons to keep them alive! How can you call yourself a human when you were willingly aiding the species that wants to kill all of us!" one of the men said.

"You don't know anything about Amy or Ledo! I don't give a damn what kind of weird science is in their bodies, they are people I care about and I know more about either of them than anyone else in this room, so trust me when I say that they are not what you say they are!" Bellows growled. "I also didn't fight. I was trying to get the sniper to stop shooting so my **friends** could get away. It had nothing to do with letting "monsters" escape."

"Even if that was all you did, you still helped the Omega and the Alpha Types escape! The only thing worse than that is letting the Sigma-Type get away!"

"Plus there were injuries sustained to the Extermination Team." Faith spoke up. "Especially a gunshot wound sustained by that sniper you shot at."

"Look. I'm not going to say what you want me to say. If you're going to punish me or whatever, just do it already before-" Bellows was interrupted by the door to the room opening.

A man in a hazmat suit dragged Ledo into the room, the top half of Ledo's jumpsuit being pulled down and wrapped around his waist to expose his bare chest and the bloody gash wrapped all the way around his left arm.

Ridget inwardly grinned as she spotted Ledo being dragged in. _Right on time._

"Ledo!" Bellows called to him. She attempted to get up but was immediately shoved back into the chair by a guard.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, I want you to listen up." Ledo said.

"You are in no place to make demands, young man." The man with slicked back hair spoke up.

"Shou." Ridget warned him.

"Let him speak, Ridget." Faith told her. "I may not like Shou anymore than you do but he has a valid point. Ledo here is obviously out of line and has also torn off the Register that was assigned to him."

"The Register you forcefully planted on my arm after having your team take in me and Amy." Ledo responded.

"Your little girlfriend brutally murdered an Amazon. Not only that, but Amazons are required to be given Registers in the instance that they should lose control." Shou responded.

The door opened again, this time Amy being pulled in wearing the exact same jumpsuit as Ledo.

"Ledo!" she shouted upon seeing him.

"Amy!" Ledo struggled against the man holding him. He broke free and dashed towards Amy. The two pulling her in let go and allowed the two to hug.

Ridget fixed her glasses. However, when she did, Bellows could have sworn she saw Ridget wink at her. Her first two thoughts were that either something was in her eye or she had some kind of a plan that Bellows had to play along with. Bellows decided that the second one seemed more likely, even as Ridget then removed her glasses to rub her eye.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Ledo asked while they hugged.

Amy silently shook her head, but her eyes caught the wound on his arm.

"What happened?" she looked him in the eyes.

"We gave him a Register. He ripped it off of his arm to get our attention." Faith spoke up.

"What? Ledo, are you okay?"

"He'll be fine. You two have a lot more to worry about than that though." Ridget stood up. "Is it true that you two have become Amazons?"

"What's the point of this, Ridget? We already know the answer." Shou said.

"Yes we do, but do we know **why**?" Ridget pointed out.

"It doesn't matter why. All that matters is what they've become!" one of the councilmen said.

"Ledo, Amy, I want to know why you decided to become Amazons." Ridget ignored that comment.

"I didn't mean to. Some guy injected me with Amazon Cells and I haven't been the same since." Amy responded.

"I injected myself to help fight that guy. Though all we have is a name. Sigma." Ledo revealed.

This immediately sent the group into an uproar. Ridget looked slightly concerned, Faith had her eyes wide in horror, Shou looked intrigued but shocked, Bellows was slightly confused at the reaction, and everyone else was in varying states of all three.

"The Sigma-Type is back?!"

"FUCK!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"I thought that son of a bitch was supposed to be dead, Faith!"

The room was loud as the group collectively attempted to shout to be louder than each other. Ledo and Amy glanced at each other briefly, the two still in their embrace.

Bellows herself looked overwhelmed by everything happening around her. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly enough to get everyone's attention.

"HEY! You guys want an explanation, right?! Well keep quiet and let them finish talking!" she shouted at them.

Everyone was silent after this. Ridget grinned and turned to her friend. "Thank you, Bellows. Now, continue, Ledo."

Ledo swallowed a breath but kept talking.

"I found my Amazon Cells on board a remaining Nozama ship along with Jin Takayama-" he was interrupted once more by shouting by those who didn't know Jin was back either. Bellows had to whistle again before he could continue. "Jin gave me the Drivers but was heavily injured from a battle with Sigma. When we got back, he was hospitalized, and I found Amy was as well due to Sigma injecting her with the Omega-Type Cells. Then, yesterday, just after I injected myself with the Alpha-Type Cells-" Ledo sent an apologetic glance to Bellows, who gave a light nod. "-the Extermination Team hunted me down and I was forced to fight them off. Then Amy appeared and mutated, but we managed to help her get in control last night. We attempted to run from them but that apparently didn't work. And here we are." Ledo explained.

The room was silent for a brief couple of seconds as this story sunk in.

"Well. That's some tale, young man." Shou spoke up. "However, how do we know you're telling the truth?"

Bellows opened her mouth to protest when Ridget stepped in much faster than she could have.

"Pardon my tone, Shou, but Amy is a respected member of the Gargantian community and has been so for years. She's lived here all her life and would have never shown any behavior today if not for the Amazon Cells. Not only that, by Ledo has helped Gargantia multiple times and become a valuable member of the community. I doubt either of them would lie about a situation so serious as Sigma."

"Very well. But why shouldn't we just kill them right here and right now?" Shou asked.

Surprisingly enough, Faith came to their defense just as fast as Ridget did just a few seconds earlier. "What would be the point of that? The only malevolence these two have shown so far is the brutal death of a fellow Amazon. They have indeed fought the Nozama team, but they did not brutally injure them."

"Are you just defending them because the Omega-Type Amazon resembles your son Haruka whenever she mutates?" Shou smirked lightly.

"Don't you dare talk of my son!" Faith stood up angrily. "Lest we all forget, Sigma-Types were a result of **YOUR** experimentation with the Amazon Cells! As a matter of fact, with that in mind, all of those innocent Nozama citizens deaths along with the death of my son is a direct result of the monstrosity **YOU CREATED**!" Faith shouted at him, fury and rage showing heavily in her tone.

"Yet the monstrosities that you and your teams created still rampage to this day." Shou pointed at her. "And it's because of them that we're in this mess to begin with."

"I did **NOT** create Sigma! I did **NOT** play God with the Amazon Cells! The Amazon Cells and monsters that **YOU** created resulted in our homes being destroyed and our families torn apart! The Amazons were peaceful and did not act out as long as they had their medicine!" Faith was bright red at this point as she furiously spat at Shou.

Before Shou could respond, Amy spoke up to try and stop anymore furious shouting.

"Um…excuse me…who's Haruka?"

Faith seemed to realize the situation, coughing into her hand and straightening her suit.

"…excuse my behavior." She sat back down in her chair, straight-faced and conveying no emotion.

Ridget took note of the uncomfortable silence and was unsure of how to proceed from there. At least until Bellows decided to help her out by speaking up.

"So what's the point of all of this? Are you guys just going to debate on the fate of Amy and Ledo like they're just some property?"

"No. We are not." Ridget followed up. "Perhaps we can find use of these two and their abilities as Amazons."

"What do you suggest then? Adding them onto the Extermination Team like with the previous Omega-Type? That's a surefire way to get them killed" one of the councilmen said.

Faith discreetly balled her fists into her lap while gritting her teeth.

"No. Now that I have heard the full story, we can find even more use. Maybe in training them to become stronger. Strong enough to finally kill the Sigma-Type." Ridget looked to Amy and Ledo.

"Wait a minute. Ridget, you cannot be suggesting putting THEM up against the Sigma-Type." Shou called her out on this decision.

"Why not? If they can grow to be strong enough, they can do what **COULDN'T** be done. Finally end the Sigma-Type. Once and for all." Ridget slowly walked towards Amy and Ledo as she spoke.

"And how are we supposed to know if they have the potential to grow?" Shou, again.

Ridget let a small grin form on her face.

"Having them fight will decide just how much they're worth to us"

* * *

Jin sat inside a blank room like Amy and Ledo, though he was wearing his normal clothing.

He impatiently tapped his fingers against the tile floor of the room while attempting to whistle. He was not doing a good job at it.

Soon enough, the door opened with Shido walking in, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Oh. Shido? What's up man?" Jin greeted.

"Save the small talk Jin." Shido said.

Jin gave a light nod as he stood up and leaned against the wall. "Straight to the point as usual, I see. Fine. What do you want?"

"How did you survive?" Shido asked.

"Amazon Cells have a healing factor to them. Human or not, they'll heal you." Jin shrugged.

"That's not what I meant." Shido growled. "I was there in the last few minutes of the evacuation. I saw you and Haruka start fighting Sigma and I saw you bleed out on the ground. How are you still alive?"

"Like I said: Amazon Cells. I had enough juice left in me to give Sigma a hole in his stomach. But then I passed out and woke up to Haruka and Nanaha treating me. Haruka said he defeated Sigma but apparently he didn't do that good of a job." Jin slightly smiled. "And here we are. Years later and all hell is starting to break loose."

"What do you mean he didn't do that good of a job?" Shido narrowed his eyes.

"You can't seriously believe that he'd die that easily? It'll take more than a hole in his stomach, a slit throat, a severed arm, several severe gashes in his veins, and his heart hanging loosely out of his chest to kill him. He's here. On this fleet."

"You're joking." Shido hissed.

"Would I really joke about this? Why would I be here if not to stop him? I was perfectly content with living with Nanaha and Haruka as we helped the Amazons there grow to their full potential."

"Sigma…Jun…is alive and on Gargantia…" It finally sunk in for Shido, the man uncrossing his arms and looking at Jin with a horrified and shocked look.

"That's right. And he's apparently stronger than before, able to manipulate the Amazon Cells in other Amazons to do what he wants. Pretty much the only ones that this doesn't affect as much are the two you and your team took in."

Shido looked at Jin in confusion before the answer came to him.

"Space-man?"

"Who the fuck is spaceman? Is that supposed to be some kind of nickname for Ledo? Trust me, you could definitely do better than that. But yes. Ledo and his girlfriend are immune. My Cells were definitely affected, but because I'm human the result was less control and more a light discomfort. Because Ledo is still new and his body hasn't deteriorated yet due to the Cells, he should be fine. Haruka was definitely affected as well, but again, the human element in his Amazon Cells lessened the control. Amy is human, so if anything she should be the least worried. Every other Amazon however has the potential of becoming a puppet to Sigma's will." Jin monologued.

"What can we do about it?" Shido asked.

"Finally stepping up to the plate, are we?" Jin grinned. "Well, for starters-"

Jin had to stop as the door opened and interrupted him. Misaki poked his head in.

"Uh, Fuku says we have a case."

* * *

A little bit later, Amy and Ledo walked through an alleyway with a man following after them, the man wearing a suit and tie like Faith and holding a camera. Ledo had his jumpsuit fixed so it was back on his upper half.

Amy glanced backwards at him. "Um…Kanou? Was it? Is it really necessary for you to come along?"

"Yes." Kanou simply said. "I am required to give a live recording of everything that transpires involving you two per Faith's orders."

"We know. You don't have to repeat it to us." Ledo said.

"Very well." Kanou said.

Before they could reach the end of the alleyway, Amy paused and looked to the right. Ledo stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I think…they're this way." She pointed.

"You can sense Amazons?" Ledo asked, surprised.

"Well…kinda. I don't know if they're awake or not but…yeah." Amy nodded. "You can't?"

"No. At least I don't think so." Ledo shook his head.

"Oh. Huh." Amy blinked.

"Alright, so where to?"

"Uh…come on." Amy started to lead the other two where she thought the Amazons were.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bellows watched the live feed with an angered look on her face. She glanced around at the others who were watching intently.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you people?! They're not just animals you can make fight!" Bellows yelled.

"They became Amazons of their own free will." Shou replied. "They gave up the right to be humans."

"They did it to help fight other Amazons! And Amy didn't even do it of her own free will!"

"But what about after the other Amazons are killed? Are they just going to have to live their lives as if nothing is wrong? They can't go back to being human, can they?"

Bellows looked unsure of what to respond with.

"If you'd please, stop trying to argue. This is the fifth time you've spoken up-"

"If you'd listen to me I wouldn't have to keep trying!" Bellows interrupted.

"Just ignore her." Faith suggested.

"What are the Amazons they're fighting Ridget?" one of the councilmen asked.

Ridget turned her head to join the conversation.

"These Amazons were owners of a set of apartments in one of the complexes designated to Nozama citizens after we found the ships you all came in to be overpopulated. I can't seem to find anymore info on them, but they're all Rank E and the same breed of Amazon." Ridget informed the councilman.

"Can they handle this Amazon? If anything we could've just added them onto the Extermination Team just like that" Shou snapped his fingers.

"You wanted to see if they were as strong as Haruka, correct?" Ridget said to Shou but glanced at Faith, who in turn glared at Ridget in response. "Field testing is a good way to make sure they can be."

Faith grit her teeth as she continued to glare at the younger woman, who turned her attention back to the screen.

 _What is she planning? She's stepping up and taking charge as opposed to letting things play out as she previously has. I doubt she wants to hinder the Extermination Team but she also seems hesitant to add these two to the team…_

Faith continued her thoughts, leaving her unaware of what was happening onscreen.

* * *

Amy and Ledo walked into the building with Kanou following closely behind them.

The entrance area looked relatively normal and clean, though they didn't pay much attention to that as they cautiously walked through it and into a hallway.

"This is the place, right?" Ledo turned to Amy, who nodded in response.

However, she stopped soon after, holding out her arm to stop Ledo from going any further as well.

"They're in there." She pointed ahead to an open doorway. Ledo nodded and approached it quietly. He peeked his head around the corner to look into the room.

The room looked to be a bedroom, but the bed and dressers were strewn across the room along with the clothes, sheets, and blankets from those items, indicating a large struggle. Blood was splattered all over the walls, floor, and ceiling, staining the cloth material lying along the ground and dripping slowly to the floor from where they landed.

Scattered across the room were about eight Amazons that all looked identical, with their appearances being similar to that of ants. They all seemed to be indulging on different kinds of body parts that all appeared to be torn off from the corpses of the family who lived there.

Amy turned the corner as well but let out a soft gasp upon seeing the corpses on the ground.

This gasp gathered the attention of an Amazon, who turned to face them slowly with blood oozing down its face, hands, and chest. And from there, the other Amazons slowly turned to face them as well. The first Amazon appeared to be getting up.

"Come on!" Ledo grabbed Amy by the arm and ran with her out of the hallway. He was quick to take Kanou as well.

The two made it to the entrance area and spin around as the first of the eight Ant Amazons exited the room. The others followed quickly after as Amy and Ledo turned the handles on their Drivers, though Amy seemed to be a bit hesitant.

 **ALPHA/OMEGA!**

"Amazon!"

"AAAGH! AMAZON!"

 **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD!**

 **EVOL-EV-EVOLUTION!**

Energy exploded off of the two of them to convert them into their Amazon forms. Kanou averted his eyes but kept the camera focused on them. The Amazons on the other hand were knocked off their feet as the waves of energy hit them.

When the energy died down, Amazon Omega widened her stance and reared her arms back while Amazon Alpha put his heels together and extended his right arm out to the side.

"GRAH!" Omega jumped into the fight. Alpha lightly grunted as he followed after her.

Omega dove at one of the Ant Amazons, slamming her fist into its face before landing on her feet and then driving her knee into its crotch. After that one fell backwards, she spun around to bury the blades on her leg into the gut of another before retrieving her leg, blood spraying from the cut. Upon seeing the blood, Omega paused, and in that moment of hesitation, three more Ant Amazons swarmed her.

"Get! Off!" she growled as she started to swing her arms around to try and get them to back off. Two of the Amazons opened their mouths and bit down on her shoulders harshly, breaking her skin easily and causing several small streams of blood to start oozing down her arms and body.

"GAH!" Omega called out in pain.

"Amy!" Alpha yelled to her while trying to keep one of the Amazons from biting his head. He lashed out with a kick to knock it back before dashing forward to help his ally. His fingers wrapped around the shoulder of the one who didn't bite down on Omega, and he pulled it off of her quickly. He then moved around and pried at the jaws of one of the two behind her while she hit the other one to get it to let go.

Just as Alpha tossed the one away, Omega shoved the other one back and furiously punched it in the gut. However, her punch sent her hand directly through its stomach, spraying the wall behind it with Amazon blood. She then swung her arm upwards to cut the Amazon in half from the stomach up. Blood sprayed over Omega, the walls, and the ceiling as the body collapsed to the ground with its intestines limply falling out seconds before everything disintegrated and liquefied.

Alpha was about to respond when another Amazon attacked him from behind, catching him by surprise long enough for two more to stack up behind him, followed by another few.

"Ledo!" Omega reached to her belt on the right side and attempted to twist it like with the left side. Instead of doing so, however, the handle snapped easily off, a liquid coating the tip of the handle and solidifying. She looked down at the handle in surprise to find there was a spear, with the blade of the spear just solidifying at that second with a small amount of unsolidified liquid dripping off the blade.

 **VIOLENT BREAK!**

As soon as the belt announced that phrase, Omega turned to Alpha and the pile of Amazons above him. She tossed her weapon into the air and caught it in a different grip before throwing it at the Amazons. The tip of the weapon easily pierced through the first Amazon, and the force of the throw sent the weapon directly through the other Amazons that were in its path. The tip of the weapon finally pierced through the wall and stopped, the three Amazons strung tightly together on it. Two of the three disintegrated and liquefied as they were fatally stabbed, but the one not fatally stabbed still cried out in pain that was soon silenced by Omega decapitating it.

It took a second before the final four of the eight Ant Amazons swarmed her one after the other.

Alpha got up, covered in the blood and liquid of the Ant Amazons that Omega killed. It slowly dripped off of him as he tugged at the handle on his belt.

 **VIOLENT SLASH!**

Alpha roared and jumped forward while rearing his arm back. The fin on his arm met the neck of the first Ant Amazon in his way, easily cutting through it until only a thin portion of skin still held onto it. That body toppled to the ground as Alpha drove his fist through the stomachs of the next two at once in a similar manner to what Omega did before. However, he immediately drew his fist back and then turned to the last Amazon.

Omega elbowed it across the face as Alpha tugged at his belt again.

 **VIOLENT STRIKE!**

The Ant Amazon got its bearings back and faced the two to find Alpha flying at him while spinning around in the air. He extended his leg a second later with the blade on the back of his leg aimed outwards. It met the skin of the Amazon a second later, and easily cut it. The attack kept going to easily cut through the chest and stomach of the monster.

Alpha landed facing away from it as the two halves it was cut into fell to the ground.

Alpha then collapsed against the wall while panting. His Amazonz Driver came off of his waist easily, converting him back into Ledo. Though he was still covered in a copious amount of Amazon liquid and blood that was not his own, the liquid oozing down his human skin much slower than his Amazon one due to differing texture and hair.

Ledo slid down the wall and wiped the blood off of his face, staring blankly ahead at the wall. Omega approached him and collapsed to her knees just a brief second before she pulled her belt off to revert back to Amy.

"Ledo…" Amy crawled over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Ledo didn't seem to notice she did. Nor did he notice when she started trying to shake him.

Kanou simply stood there, stoically watching the events before him. He had maintained this same position throughout the entire fight and somehow the Amazons had never noticed him.

It wasn't long before the door behind him opened with Shido leading his team into the building.

"You? What the fuck are you-" Shido was interrupted when he saw Amy and Ledo lying outside of the hallway, along with the blood splattered all over the entrance area and hallway.

"…holy shit."

* * *

Amy and Ledo were dragged into the room with Ridget and the councilmen by Shido and Misaki, Amy with a rather shaken up look on her blood splattered face. Ledo on the other hand had no expression on his face as liquid dripped off of him. They were released and left to stand together. Kanou followed after them.

Bellows was quick to get to her feet and move towards them, shoving the guards off of her as they tried to restrain her. She was quick to wrap her arms around the two, Amy hugging her back while Ledo remained still. She didn't seem to care about the blood Ledo was covered in.

"As you can see, these two were able to easily locate and defeat the eight Amazons before the Nozama Extermination Team was able to." Ridget stood up and calmly said.

"Yeah, why did you send us in in the first place when these guys obviously had it?" Shido asked.

"That's a fairly good question. Why did you send in your Extermination Team when we already had these two out and about?" Shou turned to Faith.

Faith looked rather confused at this accusation and opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't order the team to move out." she revealed.

"You didn't?" one of the councilmen asked.

"No, you did. Fuku said you had a mission for us to-"

"I never sent any orders. I don't know what you're talking about." Faith interrupted.

"But…if you didn't…then who-" Shido started.

"I did. I sent a message to the sniper, Fuku, informing him of a mission. I simply never clarified my identity and they assumed I was Faith." Ridget fixed her glasses.

"You did what? Why?" Faith demanded.

Ridget let a small smirk grow on her face as she stood up and fixed her uniform. Calmly, she walked around the desk and towards the Amazons.

"Everyone" Ridget turned to Amy, Ledo, and Bellows while extending her right hand out towards them as if gesturing to them "allow me to introduce you to MY Extermination Team"

"Your what?" Faith stood up angrily.

"Ridget, what are you talking about?" Amy said.

"I apologize for this you." She whispered to them under her breath, which they barely caught. She then turned to the others. "I noticed how little progress the Nozama Extermination Team was making hunting Amazons despite how much was put into them, so I decided to have Amy, Ledo, and quite possibly Bellows be a part of Gargantia's own Extermination Team. They can sense and detect other Amazons easily, and they're also able to handle the Nozama Extermination Team alone with ease, so they're already much more qualified." She looked pointedly at Faith, who was red in rage, but did not look to be about to respond.

The council murmured to each other about this new development while Shou simply stared at Amy and Ledo with barely concealed interest.

"Bellows, can you please take Amy and Ledo to my office?" Ridget requested. "There are still some details that I want to work out with everyone here."

Bellows just gaped at Ridget but nodded slowly.

"Come on guys…let's…let's go." She said to Amy and Ledo.

The three left, though Amy took one last glance at Ridget and Faith before she did. Ledo still had a blank expression.

Shido and Misaki glanced at each other but left soon after.

* * *

Later…

Amy and Ledo sat in Ridget's office, Ledo on the ground to avoid staining her chairs while Amy sat next to him, trying to wipe off some of the liquid with a napkin. Bellows sat patiently in the chair next to them.

Eventually, the door opened with Ridget walking in.

"Hello. I apologize for what happened with Faith and Shou back there. I had to do something." She quickly apologized after closing the door.

Bellows stood up and walked over to her friend. "Ridget, just explain what the hell is going on, please."

Ridget sighed. "Faith is usually determined to get what she wants no matter what. I've managed to prevent her from getting complete control and free reign to do whatever in Gargantia, but that's not saying much given what she can still do now with her council. She's showed a recent interest in procuring Amy and Ledo and even if the reasons behind why she wants them changes she will still stop at nothing to get them to her." Ridget started to explain as she walked behind her desk. "As you two are from Gargantia, and my responsibility, I had to come up with a way to keep you safe. Something I noticed was that she has complete control over the Extermination Team, a product of the efforts of Nozama to destroy Amazons. Which gave me the idea to create a Gargantia Extermination Team that I have control over and that none of the Nozama council or Faith can touch. I presented that idea and here we are."

"…that's it?" Bellows asked afterwards.

"Yes. I have discussed the idea with the council, and despite Faith's protests to put them on the Nozama Team instead, they approved the development and use of a Gargantia Team." Ridget confirmed, a grin forming on her face. "You two don't have to worry about being hunted anymore. I understand you've had a long couple of days, but feel free to relax in safety. The formation of the team will take several weeks at best, so be sure to prepare yourselves."

Ledo listened to this information silently, staring straight ahead as Amy continued to wipe him down. She was listening as well, but was primarily focused on him.

"We will say that we have you under control but at best I will supervise you two and the team you pick. I trust the two of you to do what you can, but I will warn you I will not be able to hold Faith and her council back if something drastic happens, so please be careful." Ridget said. "I'm finishing up the team right now. I just need to finalize some paperwork and get in contact with someone and then we should be all set. Now, if that's all, I believe it should be safe for you all to go home, but if you don't feel comfortable doing that, I have a safe space for you three to go to"

Amy and Bellows glanced at each other briefly but turned back to Ridget, Bellows nodding.

* * *

Shido and Misaki entered the Extermination Team base. Mamoru was quick to get up from the stool at the bar and head over to them.

"Well? What happened?" Mamoru asked.

"You seem overly concerned about those two." Takai commented.

"They're fine. However, the head of Gargantia proposed an idea for a second Extermination Team." Shido explained. "Space-man, his girlfriend, and their friend would be the first members of that team."

The others in the room reacted with surprise and shock.

"A Gargantia-based Extermination Team?" Ai spoke up.

"What does that mean for us?" Fuku asked.

"I don't know. But the way she worded it, it sounds like she wants to prioritize them over us." Misaki scratched at the back of his head.

"What's the problem with that? There are more Amazons awakening on a weekly basis. This just gives us more time to breathe." Ryusuke said.

"The problem is that they're inexperienced. They can handle us but it's obvious they barely know what they're doing. And adding on a few more untrained members is not going to help them." Shido said.

"Help them with what? They can learn, can't they?" Mamoru asked.

"With what Jin Takayama has said to me…they're going to need more than just training." Shido went over to the bar and started making a drink. After taking a deep breath, he began to explain what he learned about Sigma.

* * *

Ridget led the trio into a large apartment. The living room was a plain white color with a sofa in the middle of the space that was pointed away from the door and instead towards a large fish tank that was also in front of a window that took the place of the fourth wall of the room. To either side of the window was a potted plant, though the plant to the left side was next to a metal spiral staircase. To the right there were two doorways about three feet away from each other while the left held a kitchen like area.

A light snoring could be heard as they entered, but when the door closed, Jin suddenly snapped into view from where he was sleeping on the couch.

"About time you guys got here." He yawned while stretching.

"What are you doing here?" Bellows asked.

"When I was preparing for my team, I got this apartment for the sole intent of being the Gargantia Team's base/home if need be. Jin was my obvious choice for an addition to the team. Faith could certainly try to get him on the Nozama Team, so that's why I approached Jin first while you two were being held captive. I simply told the council I had to take care of something. Thankfully, he was much easier to convince than I thought he would be."

"Hey, Faith is a bitch, alright? Any chance I can take to get rid of that smug assholishness air she's got around her, I'm gonna take. Plus, I'm mentoring these two. It'll only make sense that I'm working with them." Jin pointed out, standing up then walking around the couch.

Ridget turned to the three. "Now, if that'll be all, I'm now going to take my leave. There is still a lot of work to be done and I have to be the one to do it."

"Actually-" Amy stopped Ridget before she could leave. "Could I go and see Bevel really quick?"

"No, you have to stay in this safe space for the time being." Ridget responded. Just as Amy began to look depressed, Ridget fixed her glasses. "However, I could go fetch him and bring your brother here if you want."

"Really? Could you please do that?" Amy asked.

"Of course. Now, if that'll be all, I should be going. Goodbye." Ridget waved half-heartedly as she left.

Jin stared at the door for a second before sighing and clapping his hands together. "Good, she's gone. Now we can talk about important stuff that we couldn't before." Upon seeing the confusion on the faces of the three, Jin began to clarify. "I made sure there were no cameras in here, so we should be good to talk as well. There is something I wanted to tell you guys about. It pertains to Amy and Ledo."

"What's wrong?" Ledo was quick to ask.

"I analyzed some of Amy and Ledo's blood to see how the human cells are reacting to the Amazon Cells." Jin began to explain. "It's not pretty. Ledo's cells aren't reacting well to the Amazon Cells at all. If anything, they're degenerating and dying off. If we don't do something soon, Ledo may die."

"Eh? Seriously?! What can we do?!" Amy was quick to ask.

"We can't do anything right now about it." Jin crossed his arms.

"What? You can't just say Ledo's going to die unless we do something and then say we can't do anything!" Bellows shouted.

"If you'd let me finish." Jin said. "I was going to say that we have something more important to worry about, and that's Amy."

The three were taken by surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes. While Ledo's cells are dying, yours are instead thriving. Your human cells and Amazon Cells are working together to keep you functioning, but there's something else I've noticed." Jin started. "Your Cells are undergoing constant evolution. At this rate you won't be able to hold back your Amazon side with your Register anymore, causing you to lose your humanity entirely."

Amy's eyes widened as this sunk in. "W-what?"

"What can we do? There has to be-can we boost whatever it is in the brace that suppresses her Amazon side?" Ledo quickly asked.

"No. As it stands now, Ledo is going to die and Amy will lose whatever humanity she had before." Jin clarified. "I'm…I'm sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Figure in the Cloak walked silently through the halls of an apartment complex. Around him, several figures were at their apartment doors, peeking out to look as he passed by.

Finally, the Figure reached a specific door at the end of the hallway. He lightly tapped on the door with his knuckles repeatedly.

"Excuse me, but could you p-" the woman who answered the door paused in horror as she caught sight of the man. "You."

"Hello. I have need of you and your Hive." The Figure stopped her as she tried to close the door on him.

"Please! No! Not again!" the woman pushed against the door as hard as she could. It was no use, however, as the Figure easily pushed the door open and sent the woman to the ground.

"You're an Amazon. Not only that, but you're the Queen of the Hive itself. And yet here you are groveling like a human would. How pathetic." The woman attempted to crawl backwards as the Figure slowly walked after her, closing and locking the door behind him.

"We're at peace! This is what we all want! None of-NGH!" the woman choked as the Figure sprang forward and picked her up by her throat.

"You don't want it. But it's going to happen. Your Soldiers follow your every move and an entire army is all that is needed. All it would take is a little persuasion to get everyone else on board, but you could lead the Amazons Army to kill every last human in this fleet."

"N-no. They don't follow me. I'm just-"

"You're a Queen Ant. You just haven't given any orders. But I'm happy to change that." The Figure stabbed his finger into the woman's chest.

"GUH!" she cried out in pain while staring at him in horror. "I'm begging you-!" she cried out as it started.

Steam soon enveloped the pair as the woman began to change.

The Figure dropped her to the ground and stepped back before watching her transform in front of him. "Yes. Awaken them…"

The woman's cries of pain morphed into growling and panting. She struggled up to her feet and stared at the Figure. Then she reared her head back and roared loudly.

Cries of pain and shock soon filled the area above and around the two, cracking and banging noises soon following along with screaming.

"Awaken…the Amazon Hive!" The Figure shouted.

* * *

 **End of Season 1**

 **Next Hunt: Freedom**


End file.
